He'll be the one
by fishyfin1
Summary: Rory and Jess meet during Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Set after series finale. Literati all the way, with some JJ
1. Home

**Disclaimer: don't own it, never had and never will, considering it is now ended. None of the characters are mine, except Jess' girlfriend, though technically she's like Shane so... **

* * *

**This is the first chapter of my first multi - chap fic. It's basically like a prologue, just getting to know the setting of the story. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Completely tired and drained, Rory sat on the hard seat of the grimy bus, her face plastered against the window. She had learned from the beginning of this job that her mother's advice about window seats was probably the most valuable thing she had passed down to her. That and obviously, her coffee addiction. And now she was going home to her. After a long and exhausting 24 months, she was finally going to see her mother again – and for such a joyous, long awaited occasion. 

She had been a bit nervous asking her boss for some time off, even though it was well deserved and needed; and when she did, she was pleasantly surprised. Her boss had not only granted her a month's leave – two extra weeks than she'd asked for – she'd also promoted Rory. Apparently Rory's dedication and unique writing style had set her apart from the others of her year.

Elated form the meeting, Rory had called her mother the first second she could to deliver the wonderful news. Her soon to be step father had been with her mom at the time, and it was his idea to postpone their honeymoon by two weeks so they could spend more time with Rory.

More than anything that had touched Rory. She had always harbored a soft spot for Luke, despite the fact that her own father was back in her life. Luke had been the father figure during her childhood and teen years, and even now, something she would never forget. He was the one that got protective when Rory was old enough to date. He was the one who had set up a table for her on her sixteenth birthday. He was the mad who she'd shared the news of her college acceptances. He had always listened and been there for her. Not Christopher. Luke's quiet tokens of love had had a bigger effect on her than Christopher's over then top, lavish gifts. And she couldn't have been happier to finally be able to call him 'father,' even if there had to be a 'step' before the word.

The security and perfectness of her mother's love life got Rory thinking about hers, rather, the lack of it. After declining Logan's proposal, she had thrown herself into her work, not stopping to think about him, and politely ignoring the guys she met along the way. She found, to her surprise, after a few weeks of Logan free thoughts and memorabilia that she could openly talk about him without it hurting. She had thought that Logan was the one for her, but saying no to him had been easier than she'd expected. She loved Logan, but he was a part of her college years, years she would forever treasure. She couldn't picture herself growing old with him. She didn't fit with him as perfectly as Lorelai and Luke did.

She'd find the one, though there was this nagging suspicion that she had already met him; a suspicion she chose to ignore. Yet, without even thinking about it, she knew. She knew who was always there for her. She knew who had given her time. Who treasured her, and thought about her – his books told her so. Who knew her better than anyone else: not physically, because that would definitely be Logan, but rather mentally, and emotionally. And even though she knew, she would ignore, because they had hurt each other too much. Their relationship always ended with broken hearts and tears. And dealing with a broken heart due to him, was more painful than anything else, so she chose to avoid it.

Shifting from the uncomfortable position, her eye caught the familiar streets of Hartford, and Rory's heart did a joyful summersault. In a few minutes, she'd be home. Home after all was where her heart was; and it had always been Stars Hollow.

* * *

The bookstore was a great success, and now that they had broken even, the profit along with the money from his books had bought him a new car. He's realized the value of a car after his first trip promoting his book and he swore he'd never use public transit again. The trip from Stars Hollow to California had been bad; but being a rebellious teen at the time, it had been the right thing to do. Not any more though – he had grown and matured – which meant a car, that had brought him to Stars Hollow last night, safely, fast, and most importantly, in great comfort. 

His newfound adulthood had been a huge asset to his uncle Luke, who didn't have to pressure him too much to be his best man. He had agreed, though reluctantly. Not because he didn't want to do it – au contraire – he was honoured and pleased that Luke had picked him, though he would never show it. No, the reason he was hesitant was his uncle's, fiancée's, maid of honour; or daughter; his ex; the love of his life – which ever way you wanted to put it – would be there.

He'd pined for Rory for ages. He'd told her he'd loved her, something he'd never told _anybody_. And yet, she was always out of his grasp. He'd told himself to wait, to give it time, to start over; which was why when she had stepped through the door of his store, his heart flipped. For a change, just like he'd hoped, _she_ had come to him. He'd been subtle, all while letting his intentions known – the Jess Mariano way.

He had thought she had come for him. And when he led her to believe that she had broken up with _him_ and fixed her life, he was sure. So he kissed her. He had dreamed about her lips for years, and to finally feel them pressing back against his own was literally, a dream come true. Imagine how heartbroken he had been after, when she pulled away and said that she _loved_ him. He, he who had pined for her, had loved her more than life itself, was being told that she was in love with someone else. And despite all that, he had managed to tell her that she could claim something had happened between them. Phrasing his hopes, his dreams in a way that it would benefit her relationship with _him. _

Ever since that day, he had given up. He could never really smother the flame that continued to burn for her, but he could at least hide it, so that it would never light him up again, never warm him up again. He moved on to the best of his abilities. He let out his emotions through his writing, an extremely beneficial move, considering the sales were now hirer. The angst and emotional writing suited the serious black and white picture at the back of his books. Apparently, his editor said, that the readers _related_ to him now.

He'd also taken the ultimate step forward: he had gotten a girlfriend. He'd tried serial dating at first, but found that whoever he happened to go out with resembled Rory someway; whether it be in looks, talents or personality. So he had gone for the complete opposite: a Shane clone. Some would call him pathetic, he'd call himself smart. A girl who didn't want too many strings attached, who was in it only for the sex, and for the benefits of having a 'boyfriend,' was the ideal way to get his mind off Rory. Sure, he did feel guilty at times, especially when she repulsed him by throwing herself at him, or other guys for that matter. Still, it was a relationship and he had grown used to it.

Opening his eyes to Luke's familiar apartment décor, with the little touches of his cousin and soon aunt to be, he decided he might as well get up and enjoy the few Rory free days he had in Stars Hollow before she arrived and everything got awkward. He would never admit it, but he was secretly fond of this town, and loved coming back. The craziness had been a home to him like no other place had, not even Philly. His mother had offered to let him stay with her, actually insisted, but he'd declined, knowing he wouldn't be able to stand a day with his step father, let alone live with him. He liked TJ mainly because he knew he wouldn't hurt Liz, but as they say, too much of a _good_ thing is a bad thing. And in this case, more than a little of TJ for a guy like Jess was like hell.

Dragging himself out of bed, as he'd planned to help Luke in the diner, and then stop by to visit his mom and Doula, he sleepily stumbled into the washroom and proceeded to take a quick shower. Dressing himself hurriedly so he would have time to tend to his hair, which had gone back to the way it was during his teen years. After 15 minutes of teasing and gelling, he finally decided he was ready and braced himself for the reaction of the town – after all, they hadn't seen their hooligan in six years.

He walked down the stairs to the diner, and pulled back the curtain when he was greeted with a beautiful sight. He had known he would have to face her eventually, but this was too soon. He was going to prepare a little speech for her, so that they would be on good terms, but he was going to deal with that later. He couldn't believe that he had miscalculated the obvious. He swallowed nervously as he stepped into the diner, looking straight at her.

Completely relaxed, she turned towards the rustling of the curtains, and her body tensed. She hadn't expected him so soon. She wasn't prepared.

And just when she was about to turn away, his eyes bore through hers as brilliant blue met chocolate brown for the first time in ages.

* * *

**So there it is. My first mini cliff. What do you think??? You'll be seeing more of Jess' girlfriend - I was debating whether to make her nice or evil, but decided to go for evil for the reasons provided above. **

**Review Please:))) makes me happy!**

**fishyfin1**


	2. Talks and Crazy Towns

**A/N: Don't own anything - though I wish I owned Milo - actually thats kind of freaky. Hmm... own nothing. Also forgot to mention last time, that I got the title from Enrique's song "She'll be the one" Have a huggge Enrique obsession!!!**

**OKK... so enjoy - here's chapter Two!!!**

* * *

Jess cleared his throat nervously as he moved to stand in front of her, the counter between them. She had never made him nervous before, but things were different now, and he wasn't sure how to react. 

Seeing the uncertainty in his demeanor, she grinned and took a sip of her coffee. Giving the warm liquid time to flow through her body she looked up at him. He hadn't changed at all since the last time they had been together. Some might argue that he looked older and more mature, but she would say that the look had been on his face since his troubled childhood years.

Deciding she wasn't going to make the first move, he took matters into his own hands, "Hey."

"Glad to see your oral vocabulary is still the same. One would have thought that out of all the words you write, some might've sneaked into your conversations. I guess not. What can you say though?" she shrugged. "You're Luke's nephew after all. I," she emphasized the word by pointing at herself, "know not to change you. I treasure my beer. Or in this case coffee. I don't think it helps that I'm actually drinking it, you'd still steal it. Who knows how many unsuspecting people have had their stuff stolen just because they were trying to be nice."

Rolling his eyes at the fact that she had to refer to their first disastrous conversation, he replied, "I was right though. You did want to get into Luke's pants. Who knows," he imitated, "if it wasn't for me, you'd have never thought about it, and we wouldn't have been on our way to being related." He paused, "Why couldn't I keep my mouth shut."

"Oh please. Don't flatter yourself. Luke and I getting together had nothing to do with you."

"Really? Ask him why he went out with Nicole."

"What does that have to do with anything? Paris Hilton and underwear are more closely related."

"If he didn't go out with Nicole, you wouldn't have gotten jealous, and he would have never known you liked him."

"What do you do? Spend an hour in front of the mirror everyday telling yourself that the Earth revolved around you? Sorry to disappoint you buddy, but Galileo proved you wrong ages ago. Move on. Oo, and while you're moving make sure you get me a refill." She drank the remainder of her coffee in a huge gulp, and handed the mug to him.

Shaking his head and doing as she requested, he set the refilled mug before her. Turning away to find Luke and tend to the rest of the customers, he was stopped when he heard her say, "Thank you Jess."

"What? You've finally admitted that I was the reason you're getting married?"

Joking aside, she looked at him sincerely, "I know it's kind of late, but I wanted to thank you for sending Rory back. She told me how you made her realize her mistakes."

"She would have figured it out eventually," he shrugged and walked away; though not before muttering a 'You're welcome.'

Draining her second cup, she caught Jess' eye before she left the diner and sent him a quick smile. No matter how hard he tried to hide his inner change, she had seen it during their conversation. She had promised Luke that she would try to get along with Jess as he meant so much to Luke, and now seeing the 'new' him; the small smile he'd returned; and the fact that he was responsible for Rory coming back, she was beginning to think that getting along with him might not be too hard.

Not able to find Luke who had mysteriously disappeared, Jess stuffed his hands into his worn out leather jacket and headed to his car. Turning the engine on, he started to drive in the direction of his mother's house.

* * *

His talk with Lorelai had definitely been strange; a good strange. Seeing that they would now be related, he had wanted to start over. He was planning to practice a talk and deliver it in good circumstances, but their meeting in the diner had thrown the plan right out the window. Not that he was complaining; it had brought them on good terms. They would never be the best of friends, but atleast they could be a bit more than civil. 

Pulling into the driveway of his mom's house he got out of the car and was about to ring the doorbell when the door flew open.

"Liz, come on! I want to meet this famous girl. Doula will have to learn some tips from her. She's going to be the next town's sweetheart," he yelled to his wife, not noticing his step son before him.

"TJ, she's only two! And I'm sure Rory can fit in some one on one with her. O Jessie!!! Honey, I didn't know you were here! Doula, say hi to your brother," Liz exclaimed, enveloping Jess into a bear hug.

"Jess! Man, I didn't even notice you there. You practicing to be James Bond? All sneaky and quiet? I _totally_ think it will work for you!"

Giving him a nod, Jess returned his mother's hug and knelt before his sister, pulling out a lollipop. "Hey Doula, Luke told me you liked cherry."

Nodding shyly not accustomed to her brother, Doula's chubby hand reached out and took the candy.

"So…you're going to see Rory? I didn't know she was here," he said indifferently not looking at his mother.

Snapping out of her daze at seeing her children together, Liz replied, "O yeah, the town is throwing her a huge welcome home party. TJ is convinced that since Rory, the town's previous 'good girl' is gone, Doula has to take her place." Rolling her eyes, she added, "That and we just had to meet her. She's Lorelai's daughter after all, and Luke can only praise her. You going to come, honey?" she asked tentatively, knowing that Rory was a touchy subject with Jess.

"No. I just came to say hi. I guess I'll see you guys later."

* * *

Turning into Stars Hollow, Rory caught glimpses of landmarks she hadn't seen in the past two years and missed sorely. Craning her neck around the corner, she was greeted with a sight that had Stars Hollow written all over it. The entire town had gathered in the town's square, and a huge 'Welcome Home, Rory' banner hung above them. Pictures of her hung from every tree, and there was an enormous throne at the foot of the gazebo. 

Laughing at their antics, she gathered her belongings and eagerly made her way up the bus as it came to a halt before the bus stop. A teen sitting a couple of rows ahead commented as she passed, "What a bunch of wierdos. Man I feel sorry for this Rory person."

Sending him a death glare, she got off the bus, and was knocked to the ground the minute she stepped out. Lorelai had thrown herself at her daughter, and they both ended up in a heap on the ground, cushioned by Rory's bags. Luke stood beside them chuckling, waiting for two of them to get up.

"Honey you're home!! We have _so_ much to do today. Well, after the town's party," Lorelai scrunched her face. "Luke threatened to beat them up, saying that you deserved to rest, but they wouldn't hear it. They actually locked him up in Miss Patty's until they got the town decorated. I had to rescue him. Poor thing, he spent a good twenty minutes hollering, and then gave up."

Pulling her daughter up and finally letting her go, she allowed the laughing Rory to give Luke a hug. "I'm so glad you're home. Seriously, your mother has been driving me crazy. She always talked a lot, but without you to take away some of her steam, she won't shut up."

And that was the last they got of her, as the town whisked her away for the show they had planned.

* * *

Extremely exhausted, Rory dropped onto the couch of her home, never truly appreciating its familiar indents and comforting feel of the fabric until now. The town had really outdone its self: They started of the night by blaring "For she's a Jolly Good Fellow" and Hep Alien belted out their new tunes with the Lane and Zach's twins at the front playing mini guitars. Things softened for Miss Patty's ballet girls' rendition of Rory's life; which would have been quite pleasant if Kirk hadn't been playing Rory. They were replaced by Lorelai, Babette, Miss Patty, Sookie and Taylor in a play of _Pippi Longstocking_ who, instead of having super strength had super writing skills, and she scared away all those who threatened her career: apparently Rory was supposed to be Pippi. Kirk ended the night with a freakishly long poem about Rory's life; from start to finish. It lasted 45 minutes, and Rory still couldn't figure out how accurate the details were – if he wasn't in love with Lulu, she would have left town at that very minute. As soon as Kirk went off, Taylor came back on, to announce that Andrew would be having a special at his store, with all of Rory's articles published into a book, where all proceeds would be going to Stars Hollow. Sookie wrapped up the night with an enormous feast of Rory's favourite foods: Rory never actually had a chance to eat anything as she spent the time telling of her unadventurous two years away, that everyone was eager to listen to. She also had a hard time trying to escape from TJ, who followed her everywhere with a pen and notepad. Liz apologized profusely for him, and then ran off to stop him paying Kirk for the poem. The only good thing about the night that she could see was that she had met every single member of Stars Hollow. 

"Okay, Sookie is an angel. She saved you a plate of everything she made. I cannot believe she actually make Indian for you! We had to air out the inn for days and I swear there's still a faint smell." Lorelai exclaimed as she laid a tray with food that threatened to fall on their table, plopping down beside her daughter and stretching her legs. "Luke's at the apartment, he said that the two of us should spend some time together."

"He's totally amazing. Uhh! Mom, I'm _dead!!!_ But I'm so glad to be home."

"You're glad? I've been saving movies for two years. Don't think I'm letting you sleep tonight!"

* * *

He'd managed to escape the craziness before it started, and sneaked off to the bridge. Even though the two of them had left on fairly 'good' terms, he still couldn't bring himself to face her. Not yet. When he did, they would have to be alone, so they could actually talk. Like the time when they had been in her room and he had given her his book. That had been good. Yes, he would wait for a moment like that.

* * *

Almost 4 o'clock in the morning, Lorelai and Rory were barely able to get themselves up let alone go to their respective rooms. After standing on their feet for five seconds, they fell back onto the couch, evidence of food around them, not bothering to move. On the brink of unconsciousness, Lorelai mumbled, "Oh, honey, I forgot to tell you. Jess is back."

"Mkay," unable to fully understand what her mother was saying, Rory drifted off to a much needed sleep.

* * *

**A/N: k - how many of you thought that Lorelai was Rory? There will be R/J action, but later on. This is my story, and I want to do it how I wanted. So if any of you didn't like the Jess/ Lorelai talk, and where their relationship is now - sorry, but thats the only way I think that R/J will work. Lorelai has to approve. **

**K - I'm done ranting - now goo REVIEW!!!**


	3. Apologies

**A/N: Yeah, yeah, I don't own it. **

**I'm sooo sorry about the wait! I had planned to have this chap up a long time ago, but I wasn't is** _inspired._ **Lame excuse, but the truth. Still, this is a long chap (compared to the other two) so hopefully that will make up for the wait :)**

* * *

2 o'clock in the afternoon, the sun shone its light on the sleeping form in the couch. Now covered with a soft blanket, and the surrounding area having no trace of last night's endeavors – Lorelai's doing – Rory lay sleeping peacefully. After a few more minutes just lying there, she slowly stirred. 

Fully awake Rory drank in the sight of her home and the faint odor which she quickly deduced was coming from her. Jumping up she headed for the washroom.

Stripping down, Rory stepped into the bathtub and tuned on the tap to let the warm liquid flow out. Relishing in the feel of water running down her body and taking the days of dirt away, she proceeded to wash herself with the soap. As she squeezed some shampoo into her palm, and then lathered it into her hair, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was forgetting something.

Dressed and fed, Rory took a long look at herself in the mirror. Ever since they broke up, she had played out scenarios of them meeting again. She would be the one apologizing profusely, and then he would too – since they were both to blame – and then she could live peacefully again. Because the truth was that ever since that day, the moment that she had lost herself to him, no matter how good it had been, she had never been able to forgive herself. She had tried to escape the inevitable but the truth was plain to see – not only had she helped destroy a number of good relationships and reputations; she had gotten herself involved in a relationship she wanted to believe could work. It took only a few months to prove tear them apart, since their hearts were never in it in the first place. And now, as she smoothed out her pale yellow sundress, she was finally ready to make things right again – or as right as they could get.

* * *

She had got his address off Lorelai and since they had moved out off Stars Hollow – not too far – she decided to drive there. She had left her car with her mother who had promised to take care of it, a job she obviously passed onto Luke, since the car seemed to be working perfectly fine. Stopping at the lights outside Luke's she turned her head towards the diner she had yet to visit. She could have sworn there was a familiar flash of black, but the light switched to green before she had time to think about it. However, it did trigger the feeling that there was something she was forgetting. Shaking her head and forcing all thoughts out, she focused on the task at hand.

* * *

Pulling up the driveway of an immaculate white house with hedges that framed the interlock, Rory got out of her car wiping her sweaty palms on the cotton of her dress. Taking cautious steps up to the house passed the garden bursting with a rainbow of flowers; she tentatively pressed the round button with the tip of her finger, and retreated. She could hear the patter of little footsteps running down stairs, and the butterflies in her stomach flew faster when she hear the footsteps get louder. The sound was soon followed by the click of the door unlocking and blond girl around the age of three looked up at her with light brown eyes and questioned, "Who are you?" 

Before she could reply, she was cut off by a voice that was all too familiar. "Daniella, how many times have I told you not to open the door? Wait for …" The speaker trailed off as soon as she got a glimpse of the visitor. Her features hardened at once and her tone changed. "What are _you_ doing here?"

* * *

He had been serving a customer with a loud, wailing baby, who chose that moment to burp onto his black shirt. Desperately needing a change of scene, Jess turned his head so he could look out the window. Even though it had been a couple of years since he'd glimpsed her car, he recognized it at once. Taking a few minutes to stare at her in a fixed daze, he quickly snapped out as he noticed her head turn and hurried out of sight.

* * *

Rory stood before Lindsey, an apologetic look on her face. "Can we talk? Please? It's important." 

"Daniella, go to your room." Turning her back to Rory, Lindsey walked into her house and called back, "You can come in."

Following her inside, Rory looked around. There were pictures everywhere depicting the timeline of the Forrester family. Glancing at a frame that showed a glowing Lindsey and Dean holding a baby Daniella, Rory was happy to realize that the old feelings of jealousy that always came out when she saw the two together had diminished. Taking a seat on a brown leather loveseat, Rory looked up at Lindsey who, by the look of her belly was around five months pregnant.

Sitting opposite the 'other woman' on a off - white couch Lindsey spoke, "You wanted to talk?"

Taking a deep breath, Rory let it out, "Yeah."

"Well then go ahead," her eyes boring through Rory, reminding her of a stern professor.

"I'm sorry. So sorry about what happened," she paused, "I know that this is really late, but I needed to get it out. It was a mistake. And the more time Dean and I spent together, and I saw how he wasn't into 'us,' the mistake became alarmingly clear. Believe me, I never wanted my first time to be with a married man. That night wasn't planned. I was hurting from before – from someone else – and he seemed so safe at the moment. I never stopped to think – and I made the biggest mistake of my life. I had already moved on from Dean, I wasn't supposed to turn back: I never wanted to hurt you, and I never wanted to break you up." Rory squeezed her eyes hard so as to stop the tears from falling.

Her little speech was followed by a deafening silence as the two women sat across each other, reliving the horrendous time. Lindsey was the first one to speak, and she did so looking at Rory, "I know. Dean told me. Look, I hope you didn't come here for us to be best friends or anything because honestly, that's not going to work. I know that you didn't want to hurt anyone – I did find the letter – and I know that you're not a bad person. That's why I was threatened by you. I can't exactly forgive you, but I try to forget it. All I wanted was Dean back, and now that I have him, I don't honestly care."

Those words, though not exactly the most comforting, gave Rory a sense of peace. "Thank you. I should get going – I have to help with the wedding."

"I know. Lorelai sent us an invitation. I think it was her way of saying sorry. Um…," Lindsey bit her lip and glanced at Rory, "why don't you wait for a few minutes? Dean should be home soon. I think you should talk to him too. You guys didn't exactly leave off on the best note."

Sending her a thankful smile, Rory sat down again, fidgeting at the awkwardness. They were soon interrupted by a cute voice coming from the stairs, "Mommy, can I come down now?"

Laughing Lindsey answered, "Yes honey." Turning to Rory she continued, "Daniella is three and a half. I found out I was pregnant after you and Dean broke up. I felt he had a right to know, and after he knew, he tried everything to get back together."

"He never wanted to get divorced." Watching the adorable child who looked more like her mother come bounding towards them, Rory smiled. "She's beautiful."

However, before Daniella could reach the two, the doorbell rang. "Can I _please_ see who that is?" The tyke questioned hopefully.

"Yes. It's probably your father anyways."

Feeling the butterflies return, Rory braced herself as she heard Daniella shriek, "Daddy! There's someone here. She's pretty."

The voice of her first love reached her ears, "Really? Who's this mystery woman?"

Walking into the room, Dean stopped in his tracks staring at Rory, shock written all over his features. Lindsey took her daughter's hand and left the room, "C'mon. Let's leave them alone, and you can show me what you drew."

"Fine," Daniella grumbled, "Am I ever going to meet her?"

"So…," Dean trailed off, taking Lindsey's seat, at a clear loss for words.

Wanting to get it over, Rory plunged into her apology. After a few minutes she finally took a breath and looked expectantly at Dean. He hadn't changed much in the past years, his hair short. He was wearing a pair of overalls, so she guessed that he was still in the construction business.

Sensing that it was his turn to talk, Dean began. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have done that to you. Lindsey and I were going through a rough patch and I took the cowardly way out and ran. I forced you into something we both didn't want. Sorry."

Sighing, Rory acknowledged him, "I just wanted to get it off me. I have to move on now. There are so many mistakes I've made, and all I want to do it correct them. Friends?"

"Yeah," he grinned. "So what's up with you now?"

"I'm on a month vacation, and then I'm going back to a full time job. It doesn't require as much travelling as before, and I'm hoping I can work from home. What about you?"

"I went back to college. Now I own my own construction company, and Lindsey's got a job too, so together we managed to overcome all those financial problems."

"That's great. I'm so happy for you guys." Glancing at her watch she said, "I should get going. Come to my mom's and Luke's wedding. It would mean a lot – to her and me."

"Sure, we'll think about it."

Calling Lindsey and Daniella down, he and Rory walked to the door. Catching his daughter in his arms as she came running, Dean finally introduced Rory to her. Laughing at Daniella's attempts to pronounce her name, Rory said bye to the three of them. Heaving a sigh of relief, she got into her car and drove back home. She felt much lighter and happier, getting rid of that weight that had been on her chest.

* * *

Step two of her plan in 'apologizing' was visiting her best friend. This time however, she wasn't as nervous. She eagerly rang the doorbell of Lane's house; their meeting last night not having done justice. Once again, she could hear the sounds of little feet: it seemed that all her friends were growing up, getting married and moving on, heck, even Paris and Doyle were engaged. They'd figured, since they weren't going to break up, to take their relationship to the next level. It was true though, that they'd been engaged for the past year and a half: Paris claimed she was too busy with studies to bother about petty things such as a wedding dress and nuptials. 

"Rory!" Lane opened the door, looking tired but good. Motherhood seemed to be having its perks for her.

"Is everything okay? I thought you'd be helping Lorelai with the wedding, I mean every time we're at the diner, Luke complains that nothing's organized and Lorelai always says that's your job. Do you need help?" She struggled to keep the boys behind her.

"Oh no, everything's fine… or I think. My mom hasn't mentioned anything yet. I just wanted to talk to you. It's been so long, and last night was too short. Is now a good time?" Rory grinned at the twins who were giving their mother a tough time.

Lane's face visibly brightened. "Now's perfect! Zach is coming home in a few minutes to take the boys out." She leaned closer to Rory, "They're like dogs. They have to go for a walk at least two or three times a day, or they become too restless. Is that bad? Comparing my children to animals?"

"Don't worry. I'm sure you're not the first one. I think it's when you start to treat them like animals that the real issue kicks in."

"Dude, I am so ready! I totally thought of this great idea to make the park so much more interesting. You know, like maybe we could be Tarzan, and go jumping from the swings. And then you go through this time warp thing, and BAM, you're like a rock star. 'Cuz we can't just let our kids think their some cavemen, when their parents are totally rocking it out. You need both, or more. It's all in the imagination baby. It's all in the head. It was Kirk's idea. He is _so_ knowledgeable. Hey Rory, didn't see you there."

Zach pecked Lane on the cheek, and then went inside the house to get the boys. "Oh man, this is going to _rock_!

Lane shook her head and beckoned Rory in as she closed the door. "He's talking to Kirk again. Though I kind of do like the whole rock star thing. But they shouldn't get hurt jumping of the swings, right? Hmm… maybe I need to talk to Zach about that. Zach... honey?"

Rory stood laughing at her friends' life, loving how even though she wasn't doing anything, she felt that she fit in. Watching the crazy couple retreat into their bedroom to 'discuss' the twins' outing: Rory decided to keep the tykes busy. Before she knew it, they had tackled her to the ground: Steve ended up sitting on her stomach, while Kwan had her arms pinned to the ground.

"Steve! Kwan! Get off her now!" Lane burst out of the room, conversation with Zach complete.

"Dudes, that is so not cool!" Zach untangled the twins from Rory and made them apologize to her.

"Aww, its fine. Honestly."

"See, you're not supposed to say that. You're giving into them. You have to stand your ground," Lane whispered into her ear. She left Rory to help Zach put on their shoes. After finally getting the twins ready, Lane hurriedly ushered her boys out of the house and turned to Rory with an expectant smile.

"So?? How has it been? Wait, before you start, I totally have to eat. Taking care of twins can be exhausting." She proceeded to move to the floor and lift a floorboard creating a sense of déja vu for Rory. "You know, it makes absolutely no sense to get away from the floorboard life. First it was a nosy mother, then two teenage boys who could rival Curious George, and then its kids, who get their hands into everything. And honestly, any form of sugar around Steve and Kwan is like asking for hell. Snickers?" she offered, taking a seat next to Rory on the sofa.

Never one to decline candy, Rory accepted a piece and popped it into her mouth, savoring the blend of caramel, chocolate and peanuts.

"What's up?" Lane questioned, munching away on the chocolaty delight. "It's been so long."

"Exactly," Rory pointed out, "Which is why I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what?"

"Do you remember, when we were kids, and you would spend the night? And every time, before going to sleep, no matter how tired we were, we'd always take an oath, to be friends forever?"

Lane giggled, "Friends by day, sisters by night; nothing will tear us apart, cuz we'll fight, fight, fight. Best, bestest friends forever. After, you'd always argue that 'bestest' wasn't a word, but because I liked it, we kept it in. What's your point?"

"We broke that, or should I say, I did. It makes sense, you had a family, kids, but I had no excuse. I let the distance come between us. We were inseparable, and then suddenly, one day, I came home from Yale, and I found out, we didn't know anything about each other. It was like meeting up at a high school reunion – just not _that _awkward."

"Yeah, I know. Wow, I never realized how bad it had gotten." She looked up at Rory and gave her a hug. "It's kind of my fault too," she said guiltily. "Anyways, now that that's out of the way, care to fill me up on your life? And promise that we'll be 'friends by day, sisters by night…'"

"…nothing can tear us apart, cuz we'll fight, fight, fight. Best, bestest friends forever." Rory chimed in with her, and then the two fell in fits of laughter. "I'm not so sure about the whole 'sisters by night' thing, what if Zach gets curious?"

"I'm sure he won't notice, unless you suddenly show up when we're having sex. _That_ would grab his attention."

"Oh my gosh! You guys are having sex? When did this happen? How is it?" Rory fired eager to get the details.

"You were _so_ right – a bed makes all the difference. It was our anniversary, and Mom had taken the boys for the night. Zach had planned out the whole day, dinner, movie, everything. It was so romantic," she sighed. She got up to get a pack of chips, needing a contrast to the sweetness of the chocolate.

"I felt guilty; he tried so hard, and it would be a huge waste if he wasn't getting any. So I did it for him, and, Rory, it was _amazing!_ The world isn't that far off on it's perceptive of sex."

"Told you," Rory popped a chip into her mouth, crunching down on the thin slice of potato.

The two of them spent the rest of the time they had before the guys got home, catching up on everything they had missed.

* * *

Rory left Lane's home feeling extremely warm and happy. She was getting her life back in order. Making her way down the streets of Stars Hollow, she couldn't deny the distinct rumble that was coming from her stomach. Evidently, the junk food at Lane's hadn't been sufficient. Giving her mom to remind her about dinner together, Rory made her way towards Luke's. 

Seeing as it was late, the diner was deserted, except for Kirk who sat at the counter, carrying a one sided conversation with Luke, she deduced from the look on Luke's face. She waved at her soon to be step father, and sat at the table closest to the door waiting for her mother.

* * *

He looked down at the food in the plate with disgust. Who in the world ordered a grilled chicken, marinated in pickle juice? Sadly, he knew the answer and the entire reason behind it, since Kirk had made it his goal to bore everyone to death with the story of how Zach lack of skills in separating pickle juice from the rest of his food, had caused Kirk to see the light. 

On his way to serve the weird man, Jess was about to step out from the kitchen when he saw her sitting at the table, face in her hands, staring out of the window. She quickly sat up when Lorelai walked in through the door and took a seat across her daughter.

He made a fast 180 walking back into the kitchen.

"Where are you going with that? Kirk's driving me crazy, if you came out faster, the food would have shut him up."

Jess shoved the plate of food into his uncle's hand. "Here you take it."

"Wait, why can't you go out there." He stared at Jess, and took in a deep breath. "I thought you got over her. You said everything was fine."

"The last time I saw her, we kissed, and then she said that she loved that blond idiot. I'm not exactly in the mood to go out there and listen to her talk on about how she's in love with someone else. I'm trying to forget her, to move on. The last thing I need is to hear her talk about her love life – which trust me, will come up. Maybe later, just… not now."

"Jess, they broke up, after she graduated. He proposed and she said no," he paused to look at Jess closely. "I have to go though, I promised Lorelai I'd have dinner with her and Rory." With that Luke walked away to give Kirk his food.

Jess stayed rooted at the spot, letting the news wash over him. She had seemed so in love with that _jerk_ and she said no to him?

* * *

Rory slowly chewed on a fry, her thoughts jumbled. While she had been waiting for her mother, she could have sworn she saw a reflection of _someone _in the diner window, but the person had moved before she had a chance to fully deduce the image. She shook herself out of the trance, convinced that she was imagining things and decided to put the thoughts into the amazing meal that had Luke written all over it. That and the weird conversation her mother was having with a very unconcerned Luke.

* * *

He had been trying to sleep for the past couple of hours, but he just couldn't, and Luke's snoring was not helping anything. He pushed the sheets aside and moved his legs over the bed so that he was upright. He needed fresh air to clear his thoughts, and he knew exactly where to get some.

* * *

Rory shot up, on the verge of drifting into unconsciousness. Those nagging thoughts had all sorted themselves into place: what her mother had told her last night, the black shirt, the reflection in the window; and she couldn't help fight that bubble of fury that was in her chest. Sure, they last meeting wasn't the most joyous occasion, but it was torture either. She had left with the impression that they were on good terms now – yes she knew she had hurt him, but she chose to think, to believe, to wish that he would have forgiven her. Apparently, he hadn't and she was so going to do something about it! 

She had a feeling she would find him outside tonight. Something just pulled her; she had absolutely no doubt. Slipping into a pair of flip flops, she softly closed the door behind her, so as to not wake Lorelai, and set of at a brisk pace. She needed answers, and she knew exactly where to get some.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I know this was a filler chapter, but like I said before, this is my story and I want to do it right. I've had this idea for a long time, and have plans for this story, and if _I_ want to make it feel right so that Rory can move on in her life, I needed the apologies. I didn't like how the show just left that story arc hanging in mid air. When Rory _broke _up with Dean, they made her go back and talk it out, and yet they just left this situation even though it was more serious. **

**Anyways, the ending should be promising. And I sware that Jess and Rory are going to meet up; she's not going to Luke and he's not going to Lorelai. So you guys can look forward to that in the next chapter. **

**Reviews make me happy (seriously, I check everyday - yes I am that desparate)**

**P.S: I JUST saw the finale of Gilmore Girls (I couldn't catch it when it first aired), and I realized that the whole Lane and Rory scene was completely uneccessary. And I finally figured out what Rory actually does, and I don't want her working in the same job. Any ideas of where you want her to work are totally welcome and appreciated. I'll fit the story line of her changing jobs into the story somehow. **

**fishyfin1**


	4. Down by the lake, on the bridge

**Disclaimer: Don't own Gilmore Girls or anything associated with it. **

**A/N: Don't kill me!!!! I'm sooo sorry that I didn't update sooner, I just did not foresee me bogged down by soo much work! And honestly, you guys might think that I'm making excuses but I have a talent show to organize, Math from a grade higher, a team building workshop to organize, assignments, and stuff to get ready for church. So I have been busy, and I've learned not to make any promises:)) **

**Don't hate love - Like Rory and Jess!!! ENJOY!!! Mostly dialogue - I think I've established their feelings and where they are in their lives.**

* * *

He sat at the edge of the bridge – the only place in the world where he felt truly serene and calm; where he could think; where he could just be himself. He could not believe that she said no to him. Hadn't she come into his store and blabbered about how she loved Logan despite everything he had done? And yet she declined his proposal? Rory had never been one with a problem in commitment, but somehow, looking back at her past record, he had a feeling that she might have had a problem. Maybe Lorelai's fear of commitment had affected Rory's decision. 

She stopped when she got to the end of the bridge, hugging herself tightly. His dark silhouette was visible against the moonlit sky, and she found a smile slowly grace her features as she looked upon his hunched form. She started walking again, never taking her eyes off him.

He felt her presence the moment she stepped onto the bridge and his heart sped up at the thought that she had come for him. He kept his head down though, hoping to gain some composure before he looked at her.

"So you think that you can just come to Stars Hollow and not say hi?"

Rory took a seat beside him, close enough so that their sides were brushing against the other.

"I was going to," he muttered, lifting his head to catch the sparkle in her eyes, "but I wasn't sure what to say."

"That has never stopped you before," she countered, refusing to accept an excuse. "You deliberately avoided me."

He shrugged, getting straight to the point, "I was in no mood to hear about your great love life, especially when the last time we were together you kissed me and left. I never heard from you again. I mean, I know I messed up initially, which is why I came back to you – not once but twice - to make amends. I thought things were going great, you know? Like, we had finally reached that point where we were stable. It wasn't what I wanted, but it was better than not having you at all. And then you come in and I'm proud to show you what I had accomplished, because it was you who made it all happen. I was willing to leave _him, _our past behind and move forward… and then you just led me on. And now you expect me to make the first move? To not hide?"

Rory stared at the blackness of the water, tears stinging her eyes. She should have known that he would be blunt – it was him after all – and yet she had been so excited and eager to see him again, she hadn't stopped to think.

"I broke up with him," she wavered.

"Yeah, I know. Luke told me." The anger in his voice had dissipated seeing her reduced to tears.

"You said you loved him, then why did you decline the proposal?" he questioned softly, imitating her gaze.

"So many things: I wasn't ready to commit, he wasn't ready to wait, and most of all, and I don't think I was in love with him. I love him, that's for sure, and I always will… but… he's just not the one for me," she finished in a whisper.

"Jess, I'm really sorry. I never wanted to hurt you."

He smirked into the darkness, "And somehow that's all we can do to each other."

She let out a low chuckle, and indignantly responded, "That's not true. We've done a lot more for each other. Despite the fact that you just took up and left, I never hated you. Whatever we had – have – goes deeper than that."

This time they looked at each other and Jess couldn't hold his arm back as it found its way around Rory's shoulder and pulled her close to him.

"I know."

Her glittering orbs looked up at him and whispered, "Friends?"

"I think we passed that a long time ago," he grinned.

"A long time," she muttered, "It's been so long."

"Three years. There's so much catching up to do."

"Well, I'm not doing it sitting in this position."

He released her as she sat up rotating her neck. Ordering him to move back, she got up and sat down again, this time situating herself between his legs. Getting comfortable she leaned back against his him, feeling his toned chest despite the barrier of clothes.

He laughed lightly at her aggressiveness, a quality many wouldn't and couldn't believe she possessed. He scooted closer to her, pressing up from behind, and once again wrapped his arm around her, hugging her waist, while the other hand rested on the bridge, propping him up.

"Comfy?"

She nodded, her hair tickling his neck. "So, I've read all of your books. Their getting progressively darker."

He shrugged, "My agent and editor said that it was improving sales. It suits my image."

"You still have one? I thought you left the whole struggling teen behind."

"What can I say? The readers wouldn't allow that."

"Oh, so you're one of those authors who give into their readers. I'm disappointed Jess."

"Not all. You don't like the angst."

"Not particularly, but I love your writing. Its matter of conflict, but in this case your talent wins."

"You just proved my point!"

"What!?" she stared at him confused.

"Don't you remember? When we were… when I used to live in Stars Hollow, we had that long debate about how it's the audiences' perspective of a celebrity's personality that makes them, which is why people spend so much time on their image? You were all for that, while I argued that it was their talent that made them. Well, you just proved my point by saying that it's talent that catapults people."

"Yeah, well you just proved _my_ point by saying that your fans like you because they think you're depressed and rebellious. Take that," and she settled back into him.

He grinned, "I guess this is one of those stupid topics that don't have a right or wrong."

It got quiet as both stopped, not to think about the lame 'debate' but about the fact that Jess had nearly stepped on thin ice.

Clearing his throat, Jess spoke up again. "So, what exactly are you doing? Luke mentioned something about a campaigning trip – travel journalism?"

"Yup, but after two years I'm getting tired of living from a bag. I have been promoted, but I'll still be traveling – just writing more. I've applied to other places though. 'The Times,' 'Wall Street Journal' and even the 'Gazette,' the one where I'd interned. I know it's prestigious but I wanted to give it a try."

"I don't think you'd ever aim for anything less than the best."

"Mmm… I missed my cheerleading squad. Mom's been so busy with the wedding, and Lane has the boys to take care off. They're so adorable; you honestly have to see them. If they were famous they'd beat Shiloh and Suri hands down."

"That's what I'm here for. I've already got your name on my leather jacket."

She giggled, enjoying the content she had missed in the past couple of years. Jess' hand was making lazy circles across her stomach, his fingers sending tingles to her toes. She could have sworn that she had goosebumps due to his actions.

"This is the life: clean clothes, no article to hand in, back in Stars Hollow. All I need is some coffee, chocolate and Humphrey Bogart. O well, I guess you'll have to do."

Rolling his eyes, Jess commented, "Better not get used to it. Rumor is Lorelai has a lot planned for you."

"Yeah, a rumor that hasn't reached me yet! Knowing my mother she has a list of things for me to do; a list that I'll only get tomorrow morning when I'm halfway through a book. You're Luke's best man – shouldn't you have work to do?"

"Lucky for me, Luke is more organized than your mother. But I do have some tuxedo fittings to go for tomorrow. And I'm pretty sure I have to run some errands for him. Apparently they split the list in half, though Luke complained that in reality – he was doing the whole list. There's not much though: Sookie's taking care of the food, the reception is being held in the town square and Hep Alien is doing the music. I did have to confirm the booking for the tables and chairs. I think your grandmother is doing the floral arrangements."

"Grandma probably made sure she was doing the floral arrangements. And to her floral arrangements will mean the whole décor."

She paused as Jess pulled his hand off the bridge, having lost feeling from it, and it joined his other hand, splaying across Rory's waist. He hugged her tighter, both aware of their actions and positions but chose to revel in them rather than make the situation awkward by drawing attention to it.

"You know, I can't imagine you in a tux."

"You've been trying?"

Ignoring his jovial comment, she continued, "I think it's sweet that you agreed to be Luke's best man. How much did he have to pay you?" she questioned innocently.

"Life hath taketh away thy innocence," he sighed dramatically.

She laughed, and raised her eyebrows suggestively, despite the fact that she wasn't facing him, "You know the best man and maid of honor are supposed to get it on."

"I'd be glad to oblige but don't you think that my girlfriend would be offended?"

The air around them physically tensed as the sentence hung in the air. Jess loosened his hold on her, as the awkwardness they had managed to get rid off came rushing back.

"You have a girlfriend." She let out a shaky breath.

"Her name's Sasha."

"Nice name." She bit her lip, trying in vain to keep her breathing steady; the tears inside. Taking a visible drag of air she let it out, "How long?"

"Nearly two years. She's coming down for the wedding."

"How – how serious is it?"

He shrugged against her. "We've grown accustomed to each other. She's become a part of my life."

They sat there for a few minutes letting the news sink in, trying to get back the calm, content feeling.

Deciding she needed time to think without the exotic smell that was unique to Jess, she gently untangled herself from his arms and swung her legs of his, planting them firmly onto the bridge. Still in between his legs, she placed her palms on his chest, and stared at him, their faces inches apart. Giving him a smile as a peace offering, she asked, "Do you want to complete those lists tomorrow?"

Heaving a sigh of relief, he answered, "Sure."

Placing a steady hand on her back, he helped her get up and then lifted himself up. He proceeded to walk her home, slinging a warming arm around her shoulders when he noticed her shiver slightly.

Arriving at her doorstep all too soon, Rory turned to him and planted a small kiss on his day old stubble.

"Good Night," she sent him a warm smile and ran into the house.

Five minutes later, Jess finally managed to get his legs to move, his mind a total mess. He couldn't quite understand how a kiss and smile from Rory had done more to him than sex with Sasha.

* * *

**This chapter was supposed to also include the day shopping, but I took long enough so I decided to just post this. Plus, I haven't gotten around to writing the day out. **

**Soo??? What did you think??? A review would be GREAT!!!**

**Oo -and for HP fans - OMG, Dumbledore is gay!!! Doesn't make that much of a diff. to me, cuz honestly, I've never pictured Dumbledore as a 'sexual' person. He's just the grandfather like figure. I still love him! I've always loved him!**

**AND... for House fans - new eppy tomorrow!!! **

**Sorry - got off track - I shall leave you to review now :) **

**fishyfin1**


	5. Completing lists or post its

**Disclaimer: Nope**

**A/N: Don't hate me!! Please!!! I've been lacking inspiration. Honestly, if it wasn't for you guys, I would have stopped the story a long time ago, and then maybe continued it next year. (I have a bad habit of leaving projects unfinished - which is why I love writing oneshots - ADD)**

**Enjoy! They spend the day completing the lists from last chap.**

* * *

"Come on! I know you're in here somewhere!"

Rory was crouching before her closet, clothes, books and a number of her random possessions strewn around her. She dug deeper pushing stacks of books aside along with long lost items and a couple of her mother's odds and ends before letting out a whoop.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, emerging with a pair of worn out, cherished Converse.

Slipping on the shoes, she stole a glimpse of herself in the mirror, stopping to admire her pale green tank over a pair of jeans. Grabbing a grey zip up hoodie, she ran out of the house and made her way towards Luke's.

"Table four – ham on rye with fries," Caesar yelled out passing a plate through the window.

Taking it from him, Jess delivered it to the old man who was busy doing a crossword and then made his way over to the counter where the sweetest sight he could ever lay eyes on sat. He grinned as he spied a familiar set of footwear on her feet.

"Nice shoes. Got the list?" he asked, pouring her a cup of coffee.

She let out a laugh, "Thanks, it took me ages to find them!" Pulling out a bunch of neon sticky notes she commented, "My mother needs to learn the meaning of 'list.' It's not a bunch of sticky notes," staring at the paper in her hands she finished, "she does have a fascination with them though. There was that one time where she made a pathway from sticky notes, and then the other when she stuck one on my head. I had to spend the morning playing scavenger hunt for this 'list.' Anyways, you got yours?"

"Yeah, we have to go to '_Tables a Plenty' _to confirm the booking, drop off the donation at the church and pick up the meats, and of course - the fitting for the tux. What's on yours?"

Swallowing a bite of a doughnut, she replied, "All I have to do is get the invitations, mail them out and go for my gown fitting. There's a two weeks left for the wedding and the invitations still haven't been sent out! Plus, mom's refusing to tell me the colour of the dress – still, it is her wedding, she's not going to make the maid of honor look ugly."

"I'll be back," he said as he went behind the curtains to grab his leather jacket, giving Rory time to polish off the doughnut and drink another cup of coffee.

"Ready?" Jess appeared clad in his jacket.

"Just a minute," Rory dug into her pockets trying to find some change, when Luke came up a rag in his hand.

"Don't worry about it. Step – daughters get special treatment."

"Thanks Luke," she said, shooting him a smile, and hopped off the stool to join an impatient Jess.

"Wait," Luke yelled out, "how long will you be?"

"Dunno," Jess replied, ushering Rory out into the street. He led her to the alley where his car lay parked.

"Oo, this is so much better than that old heap of yours." Getting into the car, she leaned up against the windshield and sniffed, "And it doesn't smell of egg."

"Plan to keep it that way," he said, giving her a pointed look.

"What? We needed to let out our anger, and your car was the perfect opportunity. Life has taught me to make the best of things."

Rolling his eyes, Jess let out a "Right."

* * *

"Okay, so the church has its donation, and we know that we have enough tables and chairs. What's next?"

"The invitations, meats and our fitting. Where exactly are they planning to store the meat?"

"Luke said some of it will go to the inn, and some will stay with him. Let's leave that for the end, because I don't want my car smelling of meat. I'm actually taking care of this thing. So where do you want to go first?"

"Mom said the invitation place was pretty close to the church. It should be somewhere around here." Craning her neck, she triumphantly called out, "There! Beside '_Hair Cutters.' _See it?"

"Yeah. Do you want to get down? I'll park at the back and meet you inside."

"Okay. See ya."

She got down in front of the store, and walked in instantly liking it, and also understanding why her mother had gone for the store. There was a distinct aroma of coffee and the walls were a beautiful brownish beige. Spying a coffee pot accompanied by a stack of cups, she made a beeline for her prize. Pouring herself a cup, she rang the bell waiting for someone to come out to assist.

The door opened and Jess entered, looking around for Rory. Noticing her with the coffee in her hand, he laughed.

"Trust you to go straight for the coffee. Is anyone even here?"

"Yes, how may I help the two of you?" An elderly woman had come out from the back, her glasses resting on the edge of her nose. She peered out from above at them and broke into a smile.

"There's a sale on wedding invitations. Oh, imagine your picture in grayscale, enclosed in a heart. I have the perfect layout!" She clasped her hands together, "You remind me of my granddaughter. She got married last month. What a lovely boy too," she paused to remember, allowing Rory catch a glimpse of Jess' shocked face, "Come, come, I'll show it to you."

She let herself out from behind the counter and went to the corner of the store where a couple of examples were out on display.

"Uh… We're not getting married," Rory confessed laughter evident in her tone.

"You're not?" the old lady repeated, disappointment written on her face. "Are you sure? You should think about it. You make such a lovely couple. Oh well, how can I help you then?"

"I'm here to pick up some invitations. They're for my mother, Lorelai Victoria Gilmore and Luke Danes."

"Ah – I remember her. She talked a lot. You have her eyes," she commented peering at Rory.

She then retreated behind the counter and into the room at the back. A few minutes later, she came back out a white box wrapped with midnight blue ribbon. Untying the bow, she lifted the cover off gingerly, and laid it down on the counter, so that she could pick up an invitation.

Made from creamy thick card paper, Lorelai's and Luke's names were embossed in silver in loopy handwriting. The information followed it in a smaller font. A complex design of flowers adorned the top left corner all in silver.

"Your mother should be pleased. Look at the bottom right."

Jess and Rory bent closer to the invite and let out a snort and laugh respectively. There was clear imprint of a baseball cap and a pair of glass slippers.

"200 of them. So, do you like?" the owner questioned eagerly.

"We love it," Rory complimented, elbowing Jess.

"Oh yeah, they're great," Jess added sarcastically.

"Good, then you two can come here when you get married. Okay?"

"Definitely," Rory said, taking the box of invitations, "Thank you."

"Bye now."

"Bye," Jess said, holding the door open for Rory, so she could focus her attention on the box.

Walking down the street towards the car, Rory sent Jess a sly look, "So what do you think, _honey?_ Planning on going back in their any time soon? You should have seen your face! Priceless," she laughed, enjoying Jess' discomfort.

"I wasn't prepared! She caught me off guard," Jess tried to defend himself.

"Uh hu, you would have acted differently how?"

"One, I wouldn't be a deer caught in headlights, and two, I would have gone along with it. Like this," he demonstrated by wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

"And then you'd have had to buy some invitations – just like her granddaughter's." She stopped as he opened the door for her, and she got in.

"I'd make you pay for it. Now where?" he asked buckling himself in.

"Fittings – it's somewher close by, so that's good."

"Aye, aye captain," he saluted to her and sped off in the direction of the store.

* * *

This time they both walked in together, approaching the counter. A woman with black frames and hair pulled tight into a bun, looked up and asked crisply, "Name?"

"Rory Gilmore and Jess Mariano, under Danes and Gilmore," Jess spoke up.

"Danes and Gilmore," the receptionist scanned the computer. "You're in room 4. An assistant will be with you shortly. It's down the hall to your right."

The two made their way to the room and entered it. Two of the sides were mirrors making the already spacious room even more so. They took a seat on the white couch that sat against the wall opposite one of the mirrored walls.

After a few minutes of silence Rory spoke, "Is Sasha coming for the wedding?"

Unable to meet her eyes he replied, "Yeah, she should be here a couple of days before the wedding."

Silence dawned upon them again, this time uncomfortable, making them very glad when the door opened and a shapely lady, with a much lighter step, and brighter sparkle than the receptionist walked in.

"Ah – the best man and the maid of honour: I have your clothes ready. Rory," she said, flipping through her book, "your mother gave in your measurements, and Jess, we have yours from the last time you came in. Just give me sec, I'm going to go get the clothes." She looked at Rory and winked, "The colour is amazing," and with that she left the room.

Rory groaned, "How did she know? Does everyone know the colour except me? I'm going to _kill _my mother!"

Jess just laughed and soon enough the assistant was back with the dress and tux. Seeing her, Rory jumped up eagerly, trailed by Jess.

"There are two change rooms beside the couch. And my name's Lisa." She handed them the clothes and grinned, "Enjoy. I'll be back soon. I have another customer – she needs her dress let out, and the wedding's in two days! Never get into this business – its torture. Give a call if you need anything," she called back as she exited, leaving the two alone.

"Go on," Rory smirked, "I can't wait to see you in a tux."

"I'm surprised you haven't torn the cover of that thing," Jess said eyeing the dress.

She grinned, "A couple more minutes won't hurt."

She stepped into one of the smaller fitting rooms, while Jess got into the one beside her. He listened intently as he heard a zipper being pulled down, and then a low gasp.

"And…?" he asked.

"It's _beautiful_. I _love _my mother!"

"A few minutes ago you wanted to kill her."

"That was then, this is now."

Rory pulled off the dress from the hanger, and after stripping down to her panties, she got into the dress, as Jess in the neighboring room changed into his tux. Pleased with what she saw, Rory spoke, "On the count of three: one… two… three."

They both stepped out and faced the other, drinking in their appearance. Jess had worn the pant and vest over his black tee, the jacket clutched in his hand. It was a pinstriped suit that was cut perfectly for his body. The vest with the plain T- shirt made Rory's heart melt: it was the first time she could define Jess as cute. It also made her heart flare up, because while he did look cute, the look also made him extremely hot, and she couldn't help but think that he belonged to someone else.

Standing nervously before him, her hands holding up the zipper she asked, "So… what do you think?"

Apparently Jess was in no mood to think because he was standing, for the second time in the day, with the 'deer in headlights' look adorning his features. Seeing her in the dress, reminded him of their first kiss, and it was taking all his self control not to grab her and kiss her senseless.

The dress was a deep shade of blue, made from silk. It was a halter, with the strings crossing over at her chest, creating a small loop that could make any man's imagination run wild. The strings gradually got thinner as they got further away from the actual dress, until they became thin pieces of blue cloth that shone silver in the light, which hung down her back from a knot at the nape of her neck. The back of the dress dipped a bit below the waist, but stayed high enough to keep up an air of modesty. And finally, the material hung snugly off her waist, stopping just below the knee in soft uneven folds. The design complemented Rory's hourglass figure and helped accentuate her curves – which was why Jess was caught speechless.

"It's… you're… beautiful," he let out in a stuttered whisper.

"Thanks," she said shyly. "Um… could you zip it up? It seems to be stuck."

She turned her back to him, allowing him easy access to the zipper. With shaky arms, Jess reached out to zip her up, one of her palms flat against her back. He gently ran it up her skin to the top of the cloth, sending chills down both their spines: this being the first time that he was actually touching her here. When dating, they had never dared to venture so far, keeping hands above clothes at all times. He tugged at the zip, pulling it up, slowly, torturously until the zipper was fastened. He let his palms linger a few more moments on her creamy skin, noticing that she wasn't wearing a bra. He swallowed hard, determined to get the dryness out from his throat, and managed to croak out a hoarse, "There."

The moment his hands touched her skin, her eyes fluttered close and she reveled in his touch. She had often dreamed about it, after her had left, what it would have felt like to have him touch her beneath her shirt; what if she hadn't stopped him that day at Kyle's party. And now, after six years, she wasn't going to stop him. She could hear her breath get uneven as the zipper traveled at an agonizing pace up her body, and she knew that he was going through the same emotions when he spoke. She turned to face him, her hands fingering the buttons of his vest when she finally looked up into his eyes, hers a lot bluer due to the dress.

"Thanks," she whispered, her head tilted up towards his, a small smile on her lips.

Mesmerized by her he could only manage a, "You're welcome."

Just as he spoke, Lisa stepped in, and Jess and Rory jumped apart. "Let me see – oh – its perfect. Both of you."

They finished up fairly quickly, Lisa doing some last minute alterations and were out on their way again.

* * *

Tired from lugging a whole load of meat into the car, unloading some at the inn, and now stuck with a faint smell from the left over in the car, Rory rolled down the window despite the slight drizzle. Jess quickly followed suit, looking faintly green.

"We're nearly there," he squeezed out, pulling into the alley besides Luke's.

"Good, and not a moment too soon," Rory said, as the light spray turned to heavy rain.

They managed to get it all into the diner, though not before getting totally soaked. Shivering, Rory stood inside the storage room, dripping on the floor, waiting for Jess with the last pack.

"Want to dry off upstairs?"

Staring at the rain through the open door, a grin spread across Rory's face, "No, but I do want to go out."

"You must be crazy."

"Care to walk me home?"

Shaking his head, he gave in, "Come on."

"Jess, do you ever wonder what it would have been like if you hadn't left for California?" she brought up.

"Or if you had decided to say yes to me?" he countered.

"Or that," she shrugged, running up ahead and twirling, lifting her head to the sky.

He sighed, watching her with a familiar emotion in his heart, "Always."

She waited for him to catch up, "Yeah, I do to. But you know - I'm actually happy things turned out the way they did. When I didn't get the fellowship at the '_Times'_ mom said it was good for me, because the setback made me stronger. If we didn't have to go through those times, or if our relationship had been perfect, I don't think it would be as strong as it is now."

"That was then," he whispered into her ear, "this is now," he finished pulling her closer.

Stopping in front of the door, she looked at him dripping water, and asked, "Do you want to dry off inside."

Teeth chattering he rolled his eyes, "Geez, yes!"

* * *

**Yes, I know, it's not my best work, but I had to get it up before the weekend. I'm on a fieldtrip this weekend, so I won't have time. And don't ask me why they had to pick up the meat or deliver it, but I honestly could not think of anything that had to be done for a wedding. **

**Now you know what to do - REVIEW!!!**

**fishyfin1**


	6. Kids and then some more

**Disclaimer: Still hasn't changed**

**A/N: I know, I'm sorry and I have absolutely no excuse. If you guys find it in your hearts to forgive me, I'd be the happiest person! (I'd be even happier if you reviewed!) Hope you enjoy this chap. It focuses on Rory's vulnerability and need for Jess, because let's face it, she needs him!**

**Ooo. - and thanks for the reviews! They keep me going! **

**And Happy New Year!**

* * *

Lorelai stood at the dryer, trying her hand at housework. While Luke hadn't managed to curb some of her crazy ways, he had instilled a bit of a 'homey' device into her. She could now proudly say that she used the oven to actually bake food, the dryer to dry more than a pair of socks and she could stir food without burning it. As she bent down and placed a white, ribbed laundry basket below the door of the dryer, she started talking to her daughter who was somewhere within hearing vicinity.

"I cannot believe that it's already Saturday! It's been a week since you've come. And we've barely spent time together. I just have to get all the work at the inn done, so I can be free for the wedding. We'd do something today, but I had to be the idiot and decide to go and make my own wedding dress. Oh my gosh honey! Can you believe that I'm getting married in a week! And the dress still isn't complete. I think I'm…" she stopped short as a black T-shirt fell into the laundry basket above her brown polka dotted dress.

She picked up the shirt and staring at it yelled, "Rory!"

When she didn't get a reply, Lorelai walked back towards her daughter's room, a sense of urgency in her steps. Throwing the Rory's room door open she held out the article of clothing in her hand at her sleeping daughter's form.

"Rory," she snapped, loudly enough so that Rory sat up with a start, "I've been talking all along, thinking that you were listening to me, only to find out that you're sleeping! Not that it matters, I mean, I'm used to talking to myself ever since you left home, but now that you're back, I think I'm allowed to take advantage of having someone listening to me talk. But _no_… you have to deprive me by sleeping!"

Plopping herself down next to an extremely sleepy and confused Rory, she placed the black shirt on her daughter's lap and looked up at her happily, "Finally! After years of trying to teach you, you _finally_ got a boy over without me knowing!"

Lorelai spread out on the bed, her head dangling over the opposite end. "So? Who's is it?"

Rory pulled her legs out from under her mother, sending Lorelai tumbling onto the floor, doing an ungraceful summersault on the way there, and leaned over the bed, laughing at the sight in front of her, "It's Jess'. He came in that day when we went out to do the stuff for the wedding and he got wet so I gave him some of Luke's clothes. You okay?" she questioned cheekily, while Lorelai sat up, rubbing her head.

Nodding, she sent Rory a glare, who reciprocated it with a large smile and then stood up and walked out of the room, leaving her mother on the floor and the shirt on the bed. Yelping, Lorelai rushed after her daughter, grabbing the topic of their conversation with her on her way out.

"Missy, you can't just walk away! I'm not done talking to you yet. Why was Jess wet? What was a _wet_ Jess doing in our house? What happened? Details!" she bombarded, nudging and poking her daughter, while following Rory up the stairs to the bathroom.

"You can't come in," Rory said, turning around to face her mother, already in the bathroom, her hand on the door, "This is the private room."

Lorelai giggled, "That's never stopped me before," she grinned and pushed herself in. She ended up perched on the edge of the bathtub, her feet resting on toilet cover, while Rory brushed her teeth. She waited patiently as her daughter moved the toothbrush systematically over her teeth, and pounced, once Rory spat out the paste foam.

"Answer me," she whined.

Glaring at her mother, Rory took her time in gargling, enjoying watching Lorelai squirm. Finally wiping her mouth clean, she turned towards Lorelai, mouth poised to talk, and instead did a double take and reached for the face wash, before proceeding to wash her face.

"You owe me. I gave birth to you," Lorelai warned. She looked around the bathroom wildly, her eyes stopping on a bottle of Lysol near the toilet. She grabbed the bottle and held out the shirt threateningly.

"You don't tell, and this shirt gets cleaned like never before."

"You wouldn't…"

"Only because you're going to tell me!"

Rolling her eyes, Rory led her mother out of the small room to the kitchen, and filled her in on all the details.

"See," Rory said, finishing her tale and polishing off the last bite of a pop tart, "Nothing happened."

Lorelai pulled a face, "That _so_ wasn't worth me following you around. Coffee?" the mother asked, reaching for the coffee pot which had coffee ready.

Rory held out her mug for Lorelai to pour and looked at the laundry basket, "Weren't you doing the laundry?"

Lorelai took a seat at the table, a warm cup of liquid death in her hands and stared at the dryer, "Yeah. Want to take over? As maid of honour, you should be doing everything in your power to keep me from working," she said brightly.

"No thanks. Lane asked me to baby sit Kwan and Steve. Hep Alien has a meeting with a recording company today. I hope it goes well!"

"I heard about that! It would be great for the band's career if they got the deal. Speaking of careers, how is yours going? Heard anything from the other newspapers?"

"Not yet," Rory sighed.

"Don't worry honey," Lorelai soothed, rubbing her daughter's arm.

"How is the wedding dress coming? I want to see it!" Rory exclaimed, changing topics.

"If you were listening to me before you would know! I'm nearly done, just a couple of tucks and embroidery work. I need you to help me with the measurements. Maybe when you come back?" She watched her daughter carefully, who was now subconsciously picking at the second pop tart.

"Rory honey, something's bothering you. What is it?"

Rory snapped back from her thoughts and looked into her mother's worried eyes. No one would guess, that even with the stress of the wedding that her mother was forty – she looked much younger. "I'm fine mom."

"Don't lie. Its Jess isn't it? Rory I know you. You never stopped loving him," she paused searching her daughter's face, "Well what's stopping you now? Its not me is it? I never told you, but I spoke to him, and well, don't tell anyone, but I might actually _like _him."

Rory looked at her mother with the beginnings of tears in eyes, "He has a girlfriend," calming herself she carried on, "I don't understand it mom: why is it that whenever we feel that we should be together, something's stopping us? Why is it that we can't make it work? _Why_ can't I let go of him?"

Rory hiccupped dangerously, "I try mom, I swear I do. I keep telling myself to let go, but whenever I'm with him… I feel so… I dunno." She wiped the tears furiously from her eyes and looked at Lorelai desperately for some reassurance.

"Honey, I don't know what to say. When Luke and I broke up, that's how I felt too, and after, when I sang that song for him and he never did anything in return, I was convinced he didn't feel the same way. Now that we've spoken... I know I was wrong. Talk to Jess, maybe he feels the same way," Lorelai shrugged, comforting her daughter.

"Oh I don't know mom. I mean it's been so great just hanging out with him and having him back in my life again. I don't want to loose that either," Rory let out an uncharacteristic growl of frustration, "I don't want to loose our friendship."

"You just have to decide what means more to you: Jess they boyfriend or Jess the friend. You know I've always said 'if you're meant to be, you will be,'" Lorelai kissed Rory's head and got up, "I have to get that dress finished today. And it's already 12, shouldn't you be at Lane's?"

"Oh geez," Rory groaned and rushed into her room to get ready, "See you later mom."

"Bye honey," Lorelai stopped to give her only child a wistful glance.

* * *

"Jess," Luke popped his head into the apartment, "It's your mom."

Jess rolled over in his bed, emitting an animalistic sound, and sleepily trudged off to the phone.

"'Lo?" he mumbled and then winced as his mother's cheery voice blasted through the speaker.

"Jess! My favourite son. You have to do me a favor. Say yes, please say yes," Liz pleaded on the other line.

"Yes to what?" a wary Jess asked.

"See TJ and I just remembered that we have this meeting with the rest of the Renaissance fair people and we are going frantic looking for a babysitter. We'd take Doula with us but she's really cranky today and so is TJ and both of them cranky together…," he could hear his mother physically shudder, "Please Jess, I'm begging you."

"Yeah, whatever, I'll do it," Jess said, and immediately regretted it, when his mother let out a shrill squeal.

"He said yes TJ," Liz yelled.

"He said yes," TJ whooped, "Oh I could kiss him. In fact, Jess, when you get over here, I'm going to kiss you man."

"Uh…" Jess trailed off.

Liz whispered into the phone, "Don't worry, I won't let him."

"Thanks. Uh, what time do you want me there?"

"Twenty minutes."

Jess sighed, "I'll be there."

* * *

Rory rushed into the diner, "Luke, coffee quick. I'm late for Lane's and if they're late for their meeting, she'll kill me!"

Luke acknowledged her with a nod, and looked frantically for someone to help her. With Lane and Zach's absence, and the crowd in the diner, he was in over his head. Catching a glimpse of Jess coming down the stairs, Luke breathed a sigh of relief and called out to his nephew.

"Get Rory coffee. And then go see to that couple by the window. And the counter needs clearing."

"Can't," Jess held up his hands, "Sorry, promised mom I'd watch Doula."

Luke groaned, "Well at least get Rory her coffee."

"Will do," Jess mockeed and poured Rory a cup. "What's the rush?" he asked her.

"Babysitting at Lane's. Gotta go, bye!" she called out and zoomed from the diner, blue cup in hand.

Luke came up beside Jess and looked at him wearily, "That wasn't a 'to go' cup was it?"

"Nope," Jess confirmed, grabbed himself a donut and left.

* * *

Rory rang the doorbell glad for the chance to catch her breath. A moment later Zach, and Lane with Steve and Kwan in their arms appeared at the door accompanied by Gill and Brian.

"Sorry I'm…" Rory began and was soon cut off by Lane.

"It's okay. Just take the boys, numbers are on the fridge and their food is in the fridge," Lane rattled off. "We have to go. Oh – my – we're going to a recording company for a meeting!" she yelped and ended up in an awkward hug with the boys, Zach and Rory.

"Bye Rory, bye boys."

"Say bye to mommy and daddy," Rory said, waving along with the boys and closed the door. She turned to face Kwan and Steve, "So what do you guys want to do?"

"Cars!" they both screamed jumping on Rory. "Uncle Bwian got us these _big_ twucks, and we wanna pway!"

Rory grinned at them, adoring their speech, "Just a minute." She reached into her pocket and got out her cell.

"Mom? Hey it's me. I think you should go over to Luke's. He's shorthanded today and he could really use some help," she paused for a minute, "He'll be happy. Love you too, bye."

She turned to the boys, "Okay, I'm ready. What car do I get?"

"Gween," Kwan said, handing her a green race car.

"I like green," Rory smiled and settled down to play with them.

* * *

Twenty minutes into her sitting session and totally involved in the game of cars, she nearly jumped out of her skin when the doorbell rang.

"Stay here," she ordered, knowing the boys had a tendency to do… random things if they were alone for even a second.

"Jess!" she brightened at him and his sister. "What are you doing here?"

"Bored. I had to watch Doula and she fell asleep and there was nothing good on TV, and I was too scared to read, 'cuz if I got to into it I'd forget about her and then something would've happened."

"Ooo, rant! Or, at least semi rant," she laughed. "Come on in. You can get the boys and I'll take Doula."

Jess handed her Doula and closed the door behind him. "What are Steve and Kwan doing?" he whispered.

"Playing cars, you'd enjoy it. _I'd_ enjoy it," she grinned slyly.

Sending her a look, he situated himself onto the floor and took over Rory's green car.

* * *

Half an hour later, the boys were tired of cars and Doula had woken up, all three cranky and hungry.

"I'll get the lunch," Rory said getting up.

"No, I'll do the lunch. You watch the kids," Jess protested, making his way to the kitchen, "I can't stand them cranky. Peanut butter and jelly good?" he asked after inspecting the fridge.

"PB and J," the twins yelled, effectively stopping Doula's tears as she stared at them.

"Come on guys, let's put these cars away and then wash up," Rory told them, and amazingly enough the kids listened to her.

The room looking presentable again and the children clean, Rory led them to the kitchen where their sandwiches were waiting.

"Okay, one for you," Jess said handing a plate to Kwan with a sandwich shaped like a car, "and one for you," and then a similar sandwich to Steve. "And this one's for you Dou," he said presenting her with a star shaped PB and J sandwich.

The kids obediently sat at the table, a bit hesitant to eat their pretty looking sandwiches but hunger took over. Rory placed a glass of water beside each and then walked back to Jess.

"That was cute! I think I want a star too," she teased, sending Jess a playful smile.

"That's one star shaped PB and J coming up," he repeated and got to work.

She washed up the utensils he had used, while keeping an eye on the kids.

"I want to go potty," Doula called from the table, her face smeared with jam.

"I'll take her," Rory volunteered, wiping her hands on the kitchen towel.

"Dou, go with Rory," Jess said, giving Rory an appreciative look.

"Dou?" Rory asked.

"I'm not calling her _Doula_. I honestly have no idea what my mother was thinking giving into TJ like that. I'm glad he wasn't around when I was born." Jess shook his head, taking his plate to the table to join the twins.

"If TJ was around when you were born, you'd probably be wearing tights and running after rainbows, instead of walking around with a scowl on your face," Rory commented and then ushered Doula to the bathroom.

She helped Doula get out of her pants and sit on the training potty, when the little girl spoke, "Jessie likes you. He said my eyes are pretty like yours," she then smiled shyly and looked up at the bigger girl, "I like you too."

Rory felt her heart do a little flip and smiled down at the toddler. Maybe, just maybe there still was a possibility. She pulled up the girl's pants, squeezed some soap into her hands and laughed as Doula played with the little bubbles.

* * *

It wasn't long before lunch was over and the children were thoroughly tired. Kwan yawned, which catapulted a chain reaction and soon Steve and Doula followed. Jess took care of the dishes as Rory laid out blankets in the twins' play pen and laid the children down for a nap. Seeing that the boys were restless, Rory sang to them an old nursery rhyme that Lorelai used to sing to her.

"Twinkle, twinkle little star,

How I wonder what you are!

Up above the world so high,

Like a diamond in the sky,"

She softly sang watching their eyelids flutter close. She felt a little tug at her heart strings and was startled when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You look tired. Want to join them for nap?" Jess teased, helping her up and leading her to the couch. He had just finished with the plates and turned the water off, when Rory's voice drifted over to him. Drawn, he had slowly walked to her and gazed down at the beautiful picture before him. A few strands of her hair had come loose from her ponytail and framed her face. Her knuckles were softly stroking Doula's blond hair and her voice, her voice, just captivated him. She wasn't any Christina Aguilera, but there was a light lilt and something so pleasant in the way she sang, it sent chills up his spine. He inwardly groaned as he felt the flame that only burned for Rory flare up again. Shaking his head, he wrapped an arm around her as she snuggled up against him.

"You're good with kids," he said softly, raking his fingers through her ponytail.

"Look who's talking 'Mr. I-Make-Shape-Sandwiches.'"

She felt him smile above her head and thy fell into a comfortable silence. Rory listened to his heartbeat, burying her head deeper into his body, when she realized hers was beating along with his.

"Do you ever think about having kids?" she spoke up quietly.

"Only when I see a baby – or when I'm with Dou," he admitted, "But I can't picture myself as a father."

"I can," she assured.

"What about you?" he asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Yeah," she sighed, "I just can't picture the guy."

He lifted her legs over his and thought to himself, knowing he could picture the guy. He'd dreamed about starting a family with Rory too many times to count.

She continued, "Especially now. I want to start a new phase in my life. I've done the whole job thing, now I want the family. But its not going to happen because I want to do it right, and I can't do it right without the guy."

She felt tears in her eyes for the second time that day and sniffled. Alarmed at how serious she was, Jess placed a finger at her chin and lifted her face to meet his.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, trying to hide her face but not succeeding since he wouldn't let her, "I'm not trying to pity myself."

"It's okay," he whispered wiping the tears from the corner of her eyes, "You'll find the guy when you're meant to find him. You won't spend the rest of you life alone. I can promise you that."

He hesitated a bit, not wanting to sound like a soft little boy, and then added, "You'll always have me."

She took in a deep breath knowing that it wasn't her maternal instinct that was making her a fountain, but the fact that Jess was so close and yet so far. Feeling his hand moving on her back consolingly and remembering her mother's words and the comfortable day, she couldn't help but conclude that just having him in her life was enough. For now. Her eyes closed as his smell surrounded her and the last thing she felt were his lips on her head.

* * *

Lane and Zach returned home at six with Brian and Gill in tow, a bottle of champagne in their hands. They stopped mid cheer when they saw Doula sitting on Jess' stomach, the boys quietly playing with blocks while they all listened to Rory read them a story. Upon hearing the noise, the scene froze and then zoomed into action as the boys ran to their parents, Rory let out a scream at the sight of the champagne, the band finished their cheer and Jess stood up, clutching Doula.

"We're celebrating at Luke's," Lane squealed, picking up Kwan. "Did everything go okay?"

"The boys were wonderful," Rory reassured and then not able to contain herself, "I'm so proud of you guys! What did they say?"

"The CD's going to have twelve songs: four covers and eight original. They said they loved our music and they'd be making 1000 initial copies and placing them in major stores. We'd also record a video, and if sales are good, they'd increase the number of copies."

"It's totally rock and roll dude," Zach chimed in, affirmed by Gill and Brian.

"Come on," Lane cut in, struggling with Kwan and the bottle, "Luke's waiting for us!"

Everyone followed her to the diner, and along the way were joined by Liz and TJ who took Doula from Jess. It seemed the entire town had heard of the news and had come out to celebrate. Caught in the crowd that was crossing the street to Luke's, Rory felt Jess stop beside her and looked at him quizzically. She followed his stunned stare and her eyes fell upon a girl with bright red hair, a green dress over a pair of gray leggings and white ballet flats. She was leaning against a white car with a lost and yet amused look on her face.

Rory didn't need introductions to know who she was, because for one thing, she just _knew_ and for another, the girl had spotted them now that the crowd had passed. She came running and wrapped her arms around Jess, only giving him time to squeak,

"Sasha."

* * *

**A/N: This may seem fillerish, but I wanted to show the change in years and how kids are now part of their lives. They're no longer kids but adults. Hopefully Jess' paternal side stood out - its something I can picture easily. Plus, Sasha's here! I was debating whether to put her into this chap or the next but then I gave in. **

**Soo? What do you think? Review!**

**OMH! (the H stands for House - as in House M.D :D) Somebody PLEASE tell me that Milo isn't dating Hayden! I know its there life, etc. but shes 12 years younger! And he and Alexis were sooo cute!**

**Anyways! **

**Review**

**fishyfin1**


	7. And Cheryl Blossom makes Three

**Disclaimer: Maybe if I owned it, I'd update faster... Just a thought**

**A/N: I honestly have no excuse. I could say writer's block, because seriously, writing this chapter was the hardest thing ever!! Hope you enjoy it though!**

* * *

Rory watched on as Sasha kissed Jess, a strong feel of third wheeler engulfing her. She ducked her head down and scuffed her toe at some invisible dirt, crossing her arms protectively against her chest. She didn't know if she should stay or go ahead to the diner. Deciding it was a bit _too_ hot outside; she made to go in, when Jess pulled away.

He sensed her uneasiness and broke off the kiss, arm still hanging loosely around Sasha. A moment or two of deafening silence followed, when Sasha piped up.

"I'm Sasha," she grinned, displaying her pearly whites, "and you must be… Rory?" She looked to Jess for confirmation, and he nodded.

Shaking Sasha's outstretched hand, Rory tried to break the ice, "Yeah, how did you know?"

Sasha shrugged, "Just bits and pieces of whatever I picked up. Mainly Jess' dedications though; he's not much of a verbal being is he?"

She laughed lightly, "So this is Stars Hollow? Cute…quaint: d_efinitely_ a change from the city; any bars or clubs around here? I guess not," she answered her own question, "it is a town after all."

Rory straightened up at that, feeling defensive. There was something about her tone that said she wasn't complementing the town. Annoying as it might be, no outsider had the right to criticize Stars Hollow.

"You guys coming to Luke's? My friend's band just got a recording deal. We're celebrating. Of course if you want to be _alone_ it's totally understandable," Rory said, a hint of pride in her voice.

"Oh no! We'll celebrate, won't we Jess?" And with that, Sasha dragged Jess along with her, followed by a smirking Rory, at the look of irritation on Jess' face.

* * *

Lane and Rory sat at the counter sipping beer enjoying the calm after the storm. After celebrating well past midnight, the town had all retired to their respective dens. Left behind were Lane, Rory, Lorelai and Luke and the couple of the hour: the very same couple who succeeded at being the centre of the best friends' conversation.

"It looks like she's eating him," Lane described in disgust, not even bothering to hide her ferocious glare directed at Jess and Sasha. Even though Rory had not directly mentioned anything, the past couple of days had proved her belief that her friend was still in love with Jess; now, she had no objections that her teenage self carried around: Jess has grown up. "If they had any decency, they would have pulled a Luke and Lorelai."

Rory had to giggle at that. Her mother had claimed that Luke looked exhausted from the crowd in the diner and he needed some 'help' cleaning up at the back. She had said that 20 minutes ago, wearing an extremely dirty look on her face. Turning her thoughts back to Jess and Sasha, she was about to remark, but rather chose to shut her mouth and turned away from the nauseating sight. She had made the decision that 'Jess the friend' was more important than 'Jess the boyfriend,' and the words that were about to leave her mouth would not have favoured the choice.

Hand on Sasha's face, Jess could feel the heat of Lane's and Rory's eyes. As the discomfort increased around him, he tried to pull away from the oblivious Sasha.

"Mmm…" Sasha mumbled, biting on Jess' lip to keep him close. Realizing she was fighting a losing battle, she gave up and questioned him, "What?"

Voice low, Jess murmured, "Maybe… maybe we shouldn't be doing this here. You know when there are people around…"

He shifted his eyes from Sasha's enquiring and exasperated look because he knew he would not be able to respond to it. For some reason, making out within Rory's sight range made him feel guilty.

The noise of a bell jingling broke the awkwardness that had radiated from the couple and settled upon the entire diner. All four heads turned towards the source each letting out a sigh that conveyed a different emotion at the sight of Luke's daughter. The screech that followed from the source caused Luke to come running into the room, followed by a disheveled Lorelai.

"Rory!!" April yelled, throwing her bags on the floor and running to her step sister to be.

"Hey you!" Rory replied enveloping the fifteen year old into a hug. "How's it going?"

"Great," the teen bounced with enthusiasm, "High school is _way_ better than middle. And," she leaned closer to Rory, lowering her voice as she did so, "I met this guy. _Really _cute…"

Rory grinned, the excitement evident in her eyes. Luke had given April her e-mail address and the two had become fast friends. They had a lot in common, and while age difference, usually a hindrance to some relationships, helped make this one special. As April confided in her, Rory couldn't help but think of her own first love, which had occurred at around the same age. Looking back, she smiled at her childlike fear of her first kiss, and then saying those three words, and all those moments that had made it so special.

April had now set her bags on the floor and taken a donut from the dish, and was about to settle onto a stool beside Rory, when Luke's voice interrupted them.

"I see I'm so easily replaceable."

"_Of course _not Dad," April exclaimed, jumping up and rolling her eyes at Rory. She reached her father and gave him an affectionate hug and then moved on to Lorelai and repeated the action.

"Thank goodness the rest of the town's gone," April commented, walking into Lane's outstretched, expecting arms. "I don't think I could have dealt with Babette or Miss Patty right now."

A fake cough originated from a corner and upon turning to it, April's eyes lit up.

"JESS! I didn't see you there!" She rushed toward her cousin and greeted him in a similar fashion. "Nice hair; much better than the last time I saw you."

"You have too much energy for someone after a long journey." He eyed her carefully, "You've been reading those science journals again haven't you? They always end in long rambling emails or phone calls."

"It's a new one. Jess, it's so cool. There's this article from this scientist who-"

Jess cut her off, "Don't want to know. Rory's here now. Go annoy her with you scientific facts."

April shot him a glare and then moved on to the redhead beside him, "And you are…?"

"Sasha," she stuck out her hand brightly, "I'm Jess' girlfriend. You're fifteen right? That's so adorable!"

"Uh… right," April sent Rory's reflection in the window a petrified and offended look, as she gingerly shook Sasha's hand. "You guys started going out recently? Jess never told me about you."

"No. We've been going out for nearly two years," Sasha sobered, shooting Jess a frown that he carefully missed.

"Oh," April stepped back embarrassed.

Luke stepped in for her as he asked for her fanny pack and documents and then ordered her to go shower and sleep.

"But dad…" April whined.

"Sweetheart, it's already so late and you'll get a chance to talk to everyone tomorrow."

"Speaking of late, I better get going too," Sasha said, giving Jess' lips a lingering kiss, once again oblivious to Jess' discomfort and actions that pointed to creating distance.

Eyeing the behaviour with an ache, Rory spoke up, "Where are you staying?"

"I rented a room at a motel closer to Hartford. I prefer the city life," Sasha replied gathering her bag. "See you tomorrow for lunch?" she directed at Jess.

"Yeah, I'll meet you at your room at one. You sure you don't want me to come with you?"

"Yup, you just sleep so you're awake for tomorrow," and with that, she winked at Jess and left.

The rest of them just stared after her incredulously, when April voiced their thoughts, "Could she be any more obvious?"

* * *

April lay in her bed, grinning at the familiarity of her dad's apartment. Despite the long journey, she just couldn't bring herself to succumb to sleep, so instead she lay awake, daydreaming of the wedding. Lorelai had promised her that tomorrow, before the rehearsal; she would personally alter her bridesmaid's dress. Still, she couldn't get too lost in thoughts because her father's snoring kept disrupting them. She grinned again as she remembered Lorelai complaining of his and Jess' thunderous snoring. Speaking of Jess snoring, April couldn't help but think that the quiet emitting from the air bed beside hers was a tad bit abnormal. Leaning over her eyes met the faintest slivers of white that shone from Jess' open eyes in the darkness.

"Can't sleep?" he mumbled.

"Too excited to be back. You?"

He shrugged as an answer. The silence that issued was heavy with their thoughts.

"Jess, can I ask you something?"

He yawned, "Shoot."

"Why didn't you tell me about Sasha?"

He hid his embarrassment as he ran a hand over her face. "I don't know… she never came up in any of our conversations."

He really didn't know why he had never told anyone about her, not even Luke. It was only when Sasha had found the wedding invitation that he decided to reveal his 'secret.' Well, he really had no choice, because she had insisted on coming. He had always told himself it was due to the fact that he was extremely personal, but he couldn't deny the truth: bringing her home, to the family, put a name to their relationship; took the level of commitment one step higher. Both that went against his bleeding heart.

April interrupted his thoughts with another question, "How come you decided to go out with her?"

"Huh?" the confusion was etched in his features, "What do you mean?"

"Like, I dunno… she's not really your type." April voiced out uncertainly.

"I didn't know I had one," Jess replied wryly.

"I mean… she's so… she… she just doesn't _suit _you," she faltered slightly. "I can't see you loving someone like her."

"And who exactly _does_ suit me? Who do you see me _loving_?" he smirked, enjoying April at a loss for words.

"Rory," she whispered into the darkness. The darkness which, till now, had acted as a cloak, moved away to reveal Jess physically stiffening.

"Who's been feeding you stories?" he managed to choke out.

"No one," she said stubbornly. "It's so evident in you books: your dedications, your characters. You know you've written her in, in every single book of yours?"

His eyes bored through hers, when she finally sighed, "Okay, Lorelai and Lane told me about the two of you. But you can't deny that you and Rory make a better couple than you and Sasha. And anyways, I saw how every time Sasha tried to hug you, or kiss you, you'd look at Rory and move away." Her tone changed as the tenderness seeped through, "You still love her, don't you?"

Jess felt his eyes burn, and he turned his gaze away from his cousin. He heard her move back so she lay horizontally on her bed, and then he heard her turn. Mimicking her actions, he buried his head in his pillow. It wasn't fair: a year and a half of a relationship that he was now used to, a relationship he couldn't imagine his life without, and he still loved her. No matter how hard he tried, the mere whisper of her name, warmed him like nothing else. It wasn't fair.

* * *

Sasha stepped out the tub and glanced at her cell on the sink, which flipped 12:27. She had dried herself before stepping out, yet water visibly dripped of her red mane and down her body. She watched her reflection stare back at her: the only person who would ever see her this vulnerable. Well, and Jess.

Tearing her green eyes from her own intense stare she wiped the trails of water from her body and wrapped the towel around her. Reaching for the blow dryer, she plugged the cord in, and decoded the buzz of the machine to her thoughts.

When she had initially met Jess at the bar, he had been staring at a drink in his hand, the glass filled to the brim. She watched him that night; the lost look of the girl on his shirt resembled him so much. He left the bar at one in the night, drink still untouched. Before the bartender could clear it away, she walked over and picked up the glass. As she lifted the liquid to her lips, she could detect a trace of his smell, as it washed over her, intoxicating her more than the alcohol. She had come to flirt, to find a guy to sleep with, but had ended up alone; thinking of a brooding stranger that captivated her the moment she laid eyes on him.

She was no idiot. On the contrary, she was smart. Life however, had inevitably thrown obstacles in her path, and having the weak character of hers, she dealt with them through guys. Some turned to drugs, alcohol – she turned to men. They had the power to make her feel human, important, and the fact that she could choose to leave them, gave her strength.

Jess was different. She knew from the very first time, and every day since then, she would watch as he ordered a drink, sit at the bar, never touch it, and then leave. Once he was gone, she would take it and finish what he had come there to do.

It was months before she actually spoke to him. In that time, she had seen him get girls over, each girl similar to the one before; yet, different. And the more she watched him the more she learned about him. She never followed him out of the bar, never bothered to look for him, but was always waiting when he came in and always there after he left.

It was he who had made the first move. Somehow, he had learned of her actions and came up to talk to her. From there, their… relationship – if that's what you could call it – evolved. True it wasn't ideal, but it was thier's and that's all they needed. She still found comfort in other men; he still never _really_ spoke to her. She couldn't give their foundation a name; yet, it was strong enough to keep them going for a year and a half. She had grown comfortable with him, she trusted him, and dare she say it – she loved him.

When she found the invite, she had convinced herself that it was time to learn more about Jess. She invited herself over, and Jess being… Jess, didn't refuse. Now as she turned the dryer off, and ran a brush to her damp hair, she had to admit that it had been a disaster.

In all their time together, she had never seen him laugh, or even _smile_ for that matter. The first time she did see it, was yesterday when he walked towards her with _Rory_ beside him. Being no dunce, she put two and two together. The reason he was so quiet, so sullen, so disconnected. The reason why he entered the bar in the first place, the reason he never gave himself to her.

Sure she didn't know the details, but what she knew was more than enough. She didn't fit into his world, this world, and she knew this was where he belonged. The reaction of his _family _and _friends _– words she could never associate with him – told her that she wasn't the one for him: Rory was. The physical aspect of their relationship was the one thing that came easily to him; yet, yesterday, he fumbled because _she _was there.

She had always known that he was never fully invested in what they shared. Putting a face to the reason why just made the truth hurt even more. It hurt to know that the guy she loved, would and could never love her back. She furiously wiped the tears away from her emerald eyes as she heard a knock on the door.

* * *

Sitting across from Jess, Sasha let her fingers linger on to the cute waiter's and sent him a wink. She swallowed the repulse she created within her and turned to Jess and smiled: if he didn't let her in, she wasn't going to let him.

Jess took a sip from his iced tea and extended the drink towards Sasha. He had caught onto the fact that she liked to drink from his cup and was glad to oblige. He never knew why, and never felt the need to know. She took a sip, and set the glass at the center of the table, careful to place her lip stained side away from him.

"So," Jess started, "How did you find Stars Hollow? Suffocating? Annoying?"

"I actually liked it," she said, piercing him with her jeweled stare.

He studied her for a moment before concluding that she was telling the truth. "I thought you didn't like the quiet life."

"Not permanently, but it is a nice change. Fooled you?"

He smirked as silence fell upon them, Jess drumming his fingers softly on the table. She took this opportunity to study his features; features she had memorized thoroughly, having spent many nights lying beside him and staring at him.

"Anything new?" he asked, knowing of this habit too.

"The same as the first time I laid eyes on you," she teased.

"Stalker."

She smirked and leaned over the table pressing a kiss to his lips, allowing her lips the chance to say what was inside her. She sat back down and looked at him expectantly.

"What was that for?" he asked, the kiss, so unlike the usual, throwing him off balance.

She just shrugged and watched their waiter place a bowl of cheesy bread on the table. Reaching for a piece, she continued,

"So… your cousin's sweet."

Jess snorted into his plate, "You could say that."

She smiled, catching the affection in his tone. "I liked your uncle too. And his fiancé… does she ever get tired of talking?"

"No. And I'm afraid April's learning that from her. I feel sorry for Luke: Lorelai, April _and _Rory."

At the sound of her name, Sasha's smile faded. "Jess, I'm going to go back."

His hand froze above the bowl and he stared at her incredulously.

She answered his silent question, "Just for the week. I'll be back for the wedding. I… I don't think I can stay at Stars Hollow for an entire week."

He looked at her and nodded. He understood what that felt like. "That's too bad," he said, biting into a stick.

"You'll be fine," she smiled. Knowing he was watching her, she took a sensuous bite of the cheesy bread, wrapping her luscious lips around the crumbs and chewing slowly. Taking time to rid her lips of the offending food particles, she agonizingly swirled her tongue over her lips.

"Careful," Jess whispered, leaning in closer, "You're in public."

He leaned back, giving the waiter room to place their meals before them, lips upturned at her antics. The act, enough to drive any other man crazy, just made Jess smile and grow fonder of her. He would definitely miss her.

"Come to the rehearsal tomorrow before you leave."

She forced a smile onto her lips, knowing that she didn't have the power to entice Jess. The one thing that gave her strength – and she wasn't able to work her charms on the only man that mattered. "Sure."

Sasha watched him shove some beans into his mouth and chew. She wanted him to be happy, she honestly did. Even if it meant sacrificing her love. She could do it… couldn't she?

* * *

Rory sat in the gazebo reading a book. She had gone into the bookstore and Andrew had recommended it to her: _­__My Sister's Keeper._ The story had caught her attention and she was lost in its world, relishing the experience she had missed for the past two years.

"Boo," he whispered, breaking her trance and earning a dirty look.

"Totally uncalled for mister," she glared, placing a bookmark between the pages.

He read the title, "Jodi Picoult. Venturing into 21st century writing? She's quite good actually, bestseller. Let me borrow it, I'll write some stuff in there."

"After I'm done." She scooted so Jess could sit down beside her. "Just came back from lunch?"

"Yeah. She said she's leaving for the week."

"That's too bad," Rory commented, her smile betraying her.

He looked at her, a puzzled look on his face. "You don't like her do you?"

Shocked she replied, "Jess, I never –

"I understand she's not a perfect, Stepford wife, but that doesn't mean –

"Jess, I –

"Why don't you guys just give her a chance?" And with that he got up and stormed off.

Entering the diner, he went up to the apartment and shut the door. He hadn't meant to say that. He knew it wasn't Rory's fault, knew Rory would never say anything mean about Sasha. It was just, that as soon as he sat down beside her, and they fell into a comfortable conversation, and his hand had brushed against hers, his body had done what Sasha's little display at the restaurant had wanted it to do. And that infuriated him more than anything – he should at least have a say in who he loved.

* * *

April had watched in delight from behind the counter, at the sight of the two of them, their heads bent over a book. In a matter of minutes, the atmosphere changed and Jess had come storming into the diner and up the stairs. Running out, she joined Rory at the gazebo who still donned a stunned expression.

"I didn't even say anything," she looked at the teen, tears forming in her eyes. "Dammit April! I thought if not a… at least we could be friends. Why is it so hard? What did I do?"

"Hey…" April soothed her, "Remember, Cheryl could never keep Archie. He always came back."

* * *

**A/N: I know after such a long wait, this was not the chapter you guys were expecting (lack of R/J action). But it is a transition chapter, and hopefully you guys will think better of Sasha. I had initially said I was debating whether to make her likable or not, and well... she's the only character I've created, and I wanted my readers to like her! There will be more action soon.**

**o - and I blame the long break on the writer's strike. TV sends my creative juices flowing, and for some reason, reality shows don't have the same effect! Go figure:D**

**Don't forget to review!! Constructive criticism, thoughts, ideas all welcome!! And this time, I'm not giving a ballpark time of when I'll have the next chap. done:D**

**P.S: sorry if you guys got two emails - i accidentally uploaded a chp.8 w/ the same document!! **

**fishyfin1**


	8. Quit Playing Games with my Heart

**Disclaimer: It was my birthday yesterday. I wished for Gilmore Girls. Never got it.**

**A/N: Yes, I am completely aware of how long it has been, probably more so than you guys. And I'm honeslty sorry. I suck, I know. But you don't and I just want to tell you that. Your reviews, your hits, your subscriptions, you guys make me feel so happy and keep me writing. I can finish this story in my head any day. You make me put it in writing and I thank you soo much for that. Now go read what you came here to read:D**

* * *

"So what exactly happened?" Lorelai asked through a mouthful of pins. "And stand still, or else I'm going to poke you – and it won't be an accident."

April froze and repeated the scene at the gazebo to her soon to be step-mom.

"So he just stormed back in and left her on the bench crying?" Lorelai questioned incredulous.

"Oh, I don't think he actually saw her crying – he'd never be able to walk away from that," April fidgeted in her strapless dress.

Lorelai sighed as she stuck the final pin into the hemline, "They're old enough. Hopefully they realize what they're doing. And…" she concentrated on the last patch of fabric, "you're done! What do you think? Like the new length?"

"Definitely!" April grinned, twisting gently to watch the dress flow around her knees. She looked up at Lorelai warmly, "Thanks for convincing Dad."

"No problem," she accepted, reaching for two strips of thin blue material.

"What's that for?" April questioned inquisitively.

Clearing her throat, Lorelai looked at the teen guiltily.

"I made a deal with him: a shorter length for straps."

"No tube?" April groaned.

"No tube," Lorelai confirmed.

"Man! I wish one of the other guys turned out to be my father!"

* * *

Rory ran a brush through her hair, giving the straight tendrils the freedom to fall where they wished. She then smoothed out her green summer dress and sat on the bed to slip on a pair of white sandals. Since it was just a rehearsal, there was no need to be formal, but Lorelai had warned the wedding party that Emily was going to be there.

She was still in the dark about Jess' sudden change in nature at the gazebo, but after some crying and mulling it over alone, she had come to the conclusion that she was no longer going to bother about him. Instead, standing up with a flourish, she was going to focus on her mother. After years of dreaming of Luke and her mom walking down the aisle, she wasn't ready to let Jess take over the reality. As maid of honour it was her duty to be at her mom's every beck and call, not the other way around. And the only way to do that was not to dwell upon her messed up relationship with Jess.

"Ready, honey?" Lorelai stuck her head into Rory's room. The double meaning the question held was clearly laced between the words and concerned look, as Lorelai never had a chance to actually talk to her daughter about the reason for the red eyes.

Taking a deep breath, Rory looked her mother in the eyes. She mentally kicked herself for placing an extra burden on the woman before her, especially when she already had enough to worry about.

"Ready, Mom," Rory breathed, answering both sides to the question.

* * *

"We're going to be late if you don't hurry up," Jess commented from behind a book.

"If you helped, I would be done by now," Luke said, exasperated as he wiped down the counters for the day. They had decided to close the diner early as practically everyone who worked there would be at the rehearsal.

"Sorry," Jess raised his hands in surrender, "no can do. Can't get these _slacks_ dirty."

"Oh, that's real mature. Punish me for saving your ass from Emily."

Taking a quick glance at the time Luke groaned, "April, get down _now_!" he yelled at his daughter. "I don't care if Lorelai and Rory bought you make-up: that does not mean you have to put everything on right _now_. If you're not here in two minutes we're leaving."

"Geez dad," April grumbled coming down the stairs, "I took half the time Jess did."

"Yeah, well I was ready before you. And take that apron off Luke, its so Martha Stewart," Jess criticized, getting up from behind the counter and placing the stool on the polished surface. "Seriously? Red and white stripes? Whatever happened to good old flannel checks?"

The door jingled just then before Luke could get in a word for his defense, as Sasha waltzed in and placed a kiss on Jess, while father and daughter shared a disgusted look.

"How do I look?" Sasha questioned, twirling before Jess in a short, yellow halter number.

"Sexy as always," he replied, earning an eye-roll from April. _But nowhere near Rory, _he begrudgingly added in his head, recalling the beautiful vision in green he had glimpsed when she and Lorelai came in earlier to grab coffee and doughnuts.

As the four of them exited the diner, April whispered into Jess' ear, "How are you going to deal with Sasha when Rory's around?"

Recalling the night at the diner, Jess recoiled as he prepared mentally to walk into the lion's mouth.

* * *

"Okay, come on people," Emily clapped from the foot of the altar. The wedding party raised their heads wearily at her. They had been sitting in the pews for the past thirty minutes according to their appearance in the procession, while Emily argued with the church office about changing the lighting and reconstructing the front pews so Luke and Lorelai would be visible from every angle for the five camera men. Five minutes into the 'negotiation' Lorelai's focus had reached its max and she got up to go talk to Luke who was sitting in the 'groom's section.' Emily had nearly snapped her head off. Ten minutes after that, feeling brave Lorelai tried talking to Rory - who was sitting beside her. Emily grounded her.

"You mean we can move now?" Lorelai asked hopefully.

"Of course!" Emily replied. "What else would you do in a rehearsal?"

Rolling their eyes, the wedding party got up and took their places at the church entrance, ignoring Emily's "A Good Rehearsal Makes A Great Wedding" speech. The only person listening was the only one not obligated to be at the church, and also the only one amused by Emily's character.

After watching Emily bite Lorelai's head off for talking, Sasha had concluded that she was not ready to face the shark's jaws, so she had retired to the back of the church. Alone for the past half an hour. Bored of texting, she had divided her time between listening to Emily chew up the church's people in a fantastic argument (which Emily won), and trying to catch Jess' eye.

The latter proved to be a much bigger feat than the former because Jess was sulking beside Luke since Emily had snatched his paperback as soon as he entered the sanctuary, so all his eyes could do were stare at his hands - and Rory.

If she had not been dating Jess, Sasha would have found the entire situation quite funny. Rory and Jess were reminiscent of adolescent infatuations. They were seated in opposite pews at the ends, and stole glances at each other every five minutes. Only to stare straight ahead when they were afraid the other was going to catch them in the act.

Recalling her thoughts from yesterday, Sasha sighed. She had a tough decision to make. Her happiness - or Jess'?

* * *

While everyone else made their way to the back, Jess followed Luke to the front, where they waited for the procession to proceed.He stood as still as possible, aware of Emily's watchful gaze. Rolling his eyes behind closed lids, he heard her countdown for Lane and Zack to begin their walk down the aisle. He smirked to himself recalling how Zack ended up as part of the wedding party.

At the time Sookie had been Lorelai's only other bridesmaid and she needed a partner, so Luke had to pick one extra guy. As soon as Kirk and Zack heard that Luke was looking for a man, they had fought their way through the doorway of the diner, begging Luke for the position. Frustrated, Luke gave up. He let the town pick.

In true Stars Hollow fashion, Taylor had set up an obstacle course that tested fitness, strength and knowledge about weddings and Luke. In the end, after hours of futile tie breakers, Taylor gave Zack the position simply because he asked Luke to be his kids' godfather.

It would have worked out perfectly: Sookie loved Zack, and didn't even mind listening to him sing Luke's praises. But she drew the line when he started to say that Luke's cooking was better than hers. So Lorelai, as a way to keep the peace and please Kirk – who had taken to following her around in hopes of getting a part in the wedding – she asked Lane to be the third bridesmaid and Kirk to be Sookie's partner. Both gladly obliged.

Jess snapped from his reverie just in time to watch Kirk and Sookie separate at the foot of the altar and take their respective places. He shifted his gaze towards the back, hoping to catch Sasha's eye. She was probably dying of boredom too and would definitely amuse him. Instead, his body took over and landed on the moving figure down the aisle: Rory.

Just as he was about to turn away from her beauty, her deep blues connected with his own chocolate browns and he was transfixed. Distance made no difference as the intensity of her gaze warmed every part of him and he had to swallow – hard - to fight the sudden dryness in his mouth. He could feel the anger and pain radiating from her eyes as she neared and holding his own, he watched with satisfaction as the emotions slowly melted.

* * *

Rory had decided to punish herself. She could throw away all the coffee – no, that would be punishing Lorelai too. Maybe put herself on a strict 'no junk' diet. That could work; this was a vacation after all. Or, get locked in a room with Kirk. Yes, that would do. She deserved self inflicted misery for allowing herself to get lost in Jess' eyes. For permitting his gaze to captivate her and drain the anger and pain from her system. Most importantly, for allowing the emotions she tired so hard to hide, surface just because she was having an involuntary staring contest with him.

"Rory! That is the second time your mother has asked you to hold her bouquet!"

Shaking her head, Rory snapped into maid-of-honour mode and grabbed the bouquet from her mother, which happened to be a bunch of pens tied together with a hair tie. But not before catching the smirk on Jess' face. And that brought all the hurt and furor rushing to the surface – there was no way he was getting off so easily.

For the next half an hour or so, she tried really hard to focus on the instructions the church's people and Emily were shooting at the wedding party. But their voices meshed together and she found herself focusing on the pens in her hand. One stood out among the rest. It was a dark chocolate colour and accented with silver lines. Together with the smoothness and the hue, the writing tool enveloped her and she found her thoughts drifting towards Jess. The way his hands, at the alterations, had felt on her skin against the silky material. The way his leather clad arms had wrapped themselves perfectly around her at the bridge. And she let out a low groan. This was _not _helping. Now she was starting to see him in – of all things – pens. Her head was definitely messed up.

While Rory agonized over her mental state, the rest of the group had managed to go through the ceremony a couple of times and were now ready to start they procession back down the aisle and out the doors. Realizing what was about to happen, Rory took in a deep breath, a panicked look gracing her features. She had wasted valuable time reassessing her sanity instead of gaining composure. And now she was supposed to hold onto his arm like everything was fine and walk down the aisle with him. She was _not_ ready for this.

Throwing on a poker face just in time, she met Jess at the foot of the altar and taking in an inaudible breath, she linked her arm through his and the two began to walk together. Rory was having a hard time focusing on the doors at the back because his scent masked her vision, and she was acutely aware that her hand was resting on his bicep. His _very_ accented bicep that was... perfect: not too scrawny; not too bulky. And of course, she couldn't move her hand because, with that ego of his, he might think she was feeling him up. Which she _definitely_ had no intention of doing. She was mad at him.

And then he started to speak.

"I'm sorry."

She was mad at him.

"I had no right."

She was mad at him.

"Look, I don't even know why I reacted that way."

She was mad at him.

"Rory, say something please. Things were good between us. Let's not ruin that again. Please, forgive me," his voice had a sincere, pleading tone to it.

One more step and they would reach the door. One... _she was. _Two... _mad. _Three_... at him._

Rory broke apart and escaped into the sunlight outside.

* * *

She stepped outside and shut the door on the party behind her. Everyone in the town had been invited for an 'after-party' of the rehearsal and the scene inside was comparable to her sixteenth birthday. A bit larger though.

Even hours after, she was a still shaken up from the walk down the aisle. She had been so close to letting him in, and that was not good. The two of them had been dancing around the other for so long, yet never actually danced together that she was tired in every aspect of the being. And to top it off, he and Sasha were really going at it in a dark corner of the kitchen. She had spent the entire night avoiding the two and still she felt suffocated by their presence together. So her only choice was to escape outside for a bit of fresh air.

Rory settled herself onto the swing on the porch and laying her head back, she closed her eyes and breathed deeply. It felt good to have some time to herself. She'd come here to relax, but what with the wedding and Jess and just being back in Stars Hollow, she hadn't found a moment to sit down and put her feet up.

Lost behind the darkness of her lids, she jerked up when the front door opened and that dreaded voice reached her ears. Moving to sit up and leave, she stopped her actions when her eyes met brilliant green.

* * *

"I'll call as soon as I reach." Sasha grinned up at Jess, the smile not reaching her eyes.

"You sure you can't stay?" Jess prodded, walking backwards out Lorelai's front door. He questioned partly because he enjoyed her company, and partly because he felt obligated to.

"I'm sure I can't," she replied distracted by the person on the swing set. She saw Rory's panicked look, and her heart sank as it always did when she saw the one who would always hold Jess' heart. Shaking her head at the disgusting sappiness – and truth - of her thoughts, she motioned discreetly for Rory to stay where she was. Her departure wouldn't take long. Besides, she might as well take the opportunity to flaunt off the asset she possessed that Rory currently lacked. How evil.

* * *

Knowing that Sasha was aware of her presence, Rory sat back carefully. She was trying her best to avoid a conversation with Jess so she stayed as still and quiet as possible. He didn't need to know that she was there too.

The problem of staying outside was she was clearly able to witness Sasha wrap her arms around Jess and attach her lips to his for… she didn't want to know how long. She _didn't_ know how long – it's not like she was counting.

The knot in her stomach loosened as Sasha detached herself. She watched her slip into her car, and drive off with a small wave and smile, which Rory was sure, was directed to her. She retreated further into the shadows hoping frantically that Jess would not see her.

No such luck.

"I can't believe you were spying on us!"

Rory stared at him disbelievingly, ignoring his light tone. After this morning, she could not believe that he had the nerve to even say what he just did – even if he was just teasing.

Jess watched in dismay as Rory's angelic face warped itself, masked in anger. As soon as the words left his mouth, he wished he could take them back. He had been trying all night to get a moment alone with her, to buy a ticket out of jail, and the first chance that he got, he blew it.

"Excuse me?" she snapped.

"Look, Rory, I didn't mean it, I…"

But she wouldn't give him a chance to defend himself.

"You what Jess?" she questioned dangerously, on the verge of hysteria. "You didn't mean it? You're sorry? What's your excuse this time? Or it wasn't you who was talking, but your alter ego? What is it this time Jess? You know, every time I listen to you, you manage to worm your way back and make it seem like everything's fine. But guess what? It's not! Yes, you're a writer. And amazing one at that too. But you can't use words against me anymore. It hurts alright? And you know what else? I'm sick and tired of your mood swings. One day you're…

But he never found out what he was, because somewhere during her rant, his mind had gone blank.

He snapped.

Working every second he was around her to control himself, and every second he was away to not think of her, had taken its toll. All her could think of was how beautiful she looked when she was angry. Her eyes flashed like dangerous lightning, yet simmered with her tears that threatened to surface. Her lips, moving 80 miles per hour were pink and full. And he wanted to do nothing more that to grab onto her hands which were flailing wildly and kiss her soundless.

He would pretend he wasn't, but when Sasha watched her chick flicks late at night, he'd take a break from writing and sneak a peek too. He never understood how one minute the guy was being torn to shreds and the next he'd be the one in charge, grabbing onto the girl and making out like there was no tomorrow.

Now as he stared at Rory who was still yelling at him, he began to understand.

Unable to regain composure, he took a stop forward, his hand itching to touch her again, to feel her skin, her hair.

Sadly, perceptive as always, she noticed his change in demeanor and stepped away. They continued their little dance until she was backed up to the wall beside the door, utter annoyance on her face.

"Will you just stop it?" she questioned angrily, pushing at his chest to move back, "I'm a lot louder up close and I'm still not done. You know you take me for…"

She trailed off at the smoldering fire in his eyes, and forgot to breathe for a second.

"Jess?" Rory asked, uncertainly.

All thoughts of Sasha, of crossing the line, of remaining just friends dissolved from their minds as his hands found their way to her waist where they rested, thumbs creating soft circles.

"You look beautiful when you're mad. Did you know that?" he murmured, relishing the feel of her body under his hands. Wanting more, he drew her closer, pressing her entire body to his, one hand finding its way to her face, where it remained, caressing her skin and hair. He smiled softly at the way her breath hitched when he rested his forehead against hers, and then he lost it too as she let out soft pants warming and moistening his lips in the process.

"You always look beautiful," he exhaled, vaguely aware of the close proximity of their lips as he ran his tongue over his, swallowing hard to take away the dryness in his mouth. He'd forgotten how it felt to be so alive, to be so aware, to have all senses so alert.

Rory couldn't think. She actually could not remember what it felt like to have a working brain. All she seemed to acknowledge was Jess' presence: his smell, his hands, his chest, his hair, his lips. All she seemed to say, during the time that he held her close and made her forget about everything else, while her hands somehow found their way, trailing up his chest, to behind his neck, at the base of his head, was his name.

It came out, first, in soft pants, initially hesitant, then certain. And once she could feel him everywhere, in a low, passionate moan.

They stood there for what seemed like eternity, just taking in the other, savoring their positions and the emotions that were coursing through their bodies and actions.

Yet neither was ready to take the jump, to let the electricity that was ready to create lightning, do so. Though lips mere millimeters apart, despite dysfunctional brains, they were too scared to just kiss.

Her eyes flew open as she felt his grip get tighter if possible, and the look that he gave her sent shivers down her spine, for it acknowledged what she had been fighting; for it said what he was about to do. That he was ready.

"Rory."

And their eyes closed as they gave way to the other senses, lips inching closer, ready to finally seal the deal.

"You guys okay out here?"

At the sound of Lane's inquiring voice, Rory didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Unlike the time in the dressing room, where they had jumped apart, this time, the two stayed together, slowly taking their time to untangle themselves. They had nothing to hide.

They had not committed a crime.

They had not kissed.

Groaning only for Rory's ears, Jess moved apart, feeling the sudden lack of warmth. Shooting her one last lingering look, he turned around, and walked back to the diner, lost in thought.

Appalled Lane stared at her friend, guilt evident on her face.

"Rory, I'm so sorry! We heard shouting inside, and Lorelai and Luke sent me here to make sure you weren't killing each other. I didn't know… Oh. My… Did you kiss? What does this mean? What about Sasha?" her excitement died down at the look on her best friend's face.

"No," Rory said, her face breaking down, "we didn't kiss. And I don't know anything else. I have _no_ idea what this means! Just when I'm about to reach a decision, he comes and ruins everything. You know what? I hate him!"

Allowing Lane to take her back into the house, she whispered.

"No I don't... I love him."

* * *

**A/N: so what did you think? Is the last scene good? I worked hard on it, and it came out how I imagined it, hopefully you guys like it too. And, on a side note... I am sooo excited! I'm going to see Backstreet Boys on the 7th! I'm completely in love with them, and thats where the title of the chap comes from. **

**Don't forget to review:D**

**fishyfin1**


	9. Something That I Already Know

**Disclaimer: They would definitely not give someone as unreliable as me the rights to such a wonderful show!**

**A/N: I'm sorry - and really pathetic. It's taken me over a year to complete nine chapters!!! I just want to tell you guys, that your reviews are my fuel... each one I get makes me so happy, and the further away they are from the date that I post the chapter, the more guily they make me. Anyways, thank you so much... and hopefully this chap meets your expectations. Just to tell you, it took on a life of its own towards the end, but I'm still happy with it. **

* * *

"Get up."

Jess groaned at the voice which had so rudely interrupted his sleep. He mumbled incoherently and pulled the covers over his head.

"I know you're awake! Get up!" and the next thing he knew, sunlight was blinding him.

"For someone with a hangover, you're too loud for your own good," he commented, leisurely rubbing the sleep from his eyes and settling back into the sheets.

"How do you know about that?" she asked suspiciously.

"April spilt. _Quit Playing Games with my Heart? _Backstreet Boys? Even drunk that's pathetic."

"Paris went through a phase. It got to me," she defended. Then remembering why she had come, she got fired up again.

"_Get up!_ We need to talk."

"Okay," he reluctantly let out, acting oblivious to their need for conversation.

He got out of bed, stretching along the way, revealing his unclad, toned chest in all its glory.

A thing Rory noticed quite clearly.

"And put a shirt on," she coughed, diverting her eyes guiltily as he made his way to the bathroom.

All she got in reply was a smirk. And a loud slamming door.

The noise startled her. It grounded her thoughts back to why she was standing in Luke's apartment and brought the dreaded moment leeringly nearer. Breathing deeply, she paced, rehearsing the speech she had prepared earlier in the morning.

No more games.

No more ignorance towards blatant sparks.

No more going in circles.

This time things were going to get straight. Everything would come out in the open and large, thick black lines were going to be drawn. She was going to talk this out with him like the adults they were.

And she was terrified.

Rory sat down on the bed, and turning over, she buried her head in the rumpled sheets and let out a muffled scream. That she immediately regretted since the unique scent that was Jess, was now seeping through her every pore.

Sitting up, she inhaled the Jess-free air deeply, trying to calm her nerves hoping the action would also subside the lingering headache from the excessive drinking last night - which was worsening thanks to her methodical over- analyzing of what she was about to do.

She sat up, smoothed out her hair and clothes, desperately craving a physical remedy rather than the mental one. Coffee, she decided, would do the trick, when the bathroom door opened and Jess walked out.

Still lacking a shirt.

She took one look at him and gulped. How many times had they made out in this very apartment, where she had freely ran her hands over his chest, his body, memorizing every little indentation? How many times had she envisioned him shirtless: a sight she had never seen during their time together thanks to their strict rules, so as to not tempt her virginity? And now, after years, there it was, openly inviting her to him, but she could do _nothing _about it because she had come here to accomplish the exact opposite of the thoughts swarming her mind.

Stupid morals and integrity.

Stupid important friendship.

Stupid Jess, who obviously knew what he was doing to her, but just stood there, enjoying it.

"You wanted to talk?" he grinned, completely aware of the affect he was having on her. He could remember last night clearly, but as he had the benefit of a sober, sleepless night that he'd used to extricate each moment and analyze them, he was more collected.

"I told you to put a shirt on," she glared, trying to appear nonchalant but failing miserably.

"Why?" he questioned with fake innocence, lapping up the entertainment. He knew it was wrong, but he loved getting her riled up. And, she _was_ playing right into his wants.

"Am I just too _hot_ for you?" he tried to whisper seductively, but ruined the impact with a low chuckle at the look on her face.

Nevertheless, his words still garnered his wanted reaction.

"NO!" she choked, not focusing on the ridiculous sentence –especially coming from his mouth- but rather its implications. "It's just… inappropriate," she finished folding her arms defensively and narrowing her eyes in his direction.

"What? You can't stand me without a shirt on? Is it bothering you that much?"

He was knowledgeable to his wrong behaviour considering last night, but he also knew that keeping up this façade was helping his composure and reducing Rory to a mere bundle of nerves. Killing two birds with one stone.

He took a step closer to her, amused at how easily her nerves sent her unraveling.

"Don't you dare come closer Jess, or else…" she looked frantically around the apartment, her senses heightened at the ever nearing object of her dreams, frustrations and everything in between.

She felt her knees hit the end of the couch and she fell back onto it, terror and guilt mixed on her face. She didn't trust herself around him anymore, and she definitely should not be enjoying the sight of his abs tightening as he bent over her.

Did he _not _remember last night? How close they had gotten? And yet, here he was acting as if she was the only one who dreamt up the scene.

"Are you afraid of me?" Jess questioned, fighting back laughter, enjoying the moment too much to ponder its implications. "What do you think I'll do to you?" his minty breath tickled her face and gently blew her hair.

She let out a yelp and doing what she longed to since she had seen his bare body peeking from the covers; she placed her hands on his toned chest.

They stopped at the skin to skin contact, unaware that a mere touch could electrocute the atmosphere. Eyes closed, they both took a second to memorize the moment, the raw attraction and… love that was present at the touch. And each silently cursed for trapping themselves in a moment similar to the one experienced too recently.

_Snap out of it Gilmore,_ Rory commanded in her head.

She opened her lids to glance at Jess, whose own were shut and her heart swelled at the peace in his face. Obeying her head, she completed the intended action and pushed him away, climbing on the couch and jumping off it.

He opened his eyes and smirked at her antics, the predator-prey vibe returning.

"I mean it Jess," Rory threatened as he climbed onto the couch and proceeded to cage her into the bathroom.

Her eyes frantically wandered searching for a weapon when they fell onto the prize to even the playing field.

He stopped as he saw the gleam in her sparkling blues, watching her carefully.

Reaching out, she grabbed his can of hair gel.

"Come closer and I empty the contents into the toilet." She spoke calmly, unscrewing the cap, relishing the fact that she now had the upper hand.

"Are you crazy?" he stared at her unbelievingly. "That's uncalled for"

It was her turn to smirk. Ignoring him, she reached behind the door to grab one of his shirts that were hanging there. Thrusting the garment into his chest, she laid out the ultimatum:

"Shirt or gel?"

He just narrowed his eyes, and turning his back, he walked out, slipping on the article in the process. But not before Rory got a good, long, admiring look at eh way his muscles gently rippled when he put on the shirt.

Setting the gel back, she followed him to kitchen where he had already poured milk onto his cereal and was about to sit and eat it.

"You seriously like running away from me, don't you?" he commented on what just happened while also referring to one of the most comical and painful times in their relationship, when he come back to tell her he loved her.

Sighing, Rory took a seat opposite him, and met his warm gaze.

"Jess, we need to talk," she repeated. At those words the air physically changed, the playfulness dissipating immediately, taken over by tension and fear.

"I know."

"Last night-

"We didn't do anything."

"We might have not specifically _done –_

"What's your point?" he interrupted again.

She was nervous and it was evident, but she continued, "It wasn't the first time. We keep doing this- coming back to each other, and then pretending it didn't happen."

He pushed his breakfast away, not hungry anymore.

"What are you suggesting?" his voice, his body betraying the fear that they'd lose each other again.

She reached out for his hands and held onto them.

"That we talk about it – something we've never done before," she said earnestly, reassuring him she'd never leave voluntarily, "That we acknowledge it."

"Acknowledge what?" he pulled his hands away, deliberately being difficult, refusing to ruin their re-found friendship.

She let go, getting angry. She knew he was afraid, and so was she, but he wasn't making this any easier.

"You're not helping."

He looked at her and groaned. "Fine, Rory, talk. I'll listen."

"There's… something," she choked out, "between us. Whatever it is – it's there."

Jess ran his hand through his hair and breathed deeply his words affecting him.

"You think I don't know? From the first time I saw you sitting at your desk, studying, till now. It's there and it damn well won't go away. I've tried. _So hard_: Shane, leaving you, Sasha. And it's still _there,_"he hit table with a fist of fury and helplessness.

"Damn it Rory, you don't need to tell me, okay? It's something that I already know!"

Rory jumped at the sound, not expecting the honesty. The outburst yes – that was Jess – but the raw honesty…

"So what now?" she asked quietly, unable to look at him.

"You brought it up," he sighed, letting out the frustration with it, "You must have thought of something. Made a pro and cont list."

She smiled softly and met his eyes. Taking a deep breath, she plunged forward, her planned speech disintegrating, leaving her on a limb.

"I don't want to give you up. This time, I want you to stay – us – you mean so much – you – I don't want things to change," she stammered, the truth finding a hard time getting out.

"You think we can do that? Put our…" he gestured between them, unable to voice it, "aside?" He snorted softly, unbelievingly.

"Yes, because it's our only choice." She looked into his eyes again, and seeing the mirrored feelings, she continued. "We always hurt each other. And - you're with Sasha."

Running a hand over his face, he fought for air. "I can't just give her up. Despite… I do love her."

Rory's heart sank at his words, but she knew it was inevitable. She knew how it felt, having loved, and still loving Logan in the same manner. She found her composure reaching its last threads, as tears began to formulate in her eyes. Voice wavering she spoke:

"And she loves you. I'm not saying break up with her. I think we work better… as friends," she finished lamely, lying blatantly, and he caught it.

Eyes locking, he nodded ever so slightly, and Rory felt the tears threaten to fall, despite her best efforts. Blinking rapidly, she pushed the chair back, her breaking speech giving her away, "I should go, I have to…"

Mimicking her actions, Jess got up, and reached her with two long strides, drawing her into him, his arms creating a safety net.

And she broke down.

Sobs wracking her body, she cried into his chest.

The stress.

The conflicting emotions,

The unfairness of it all escaping as she willingly let him bear the burden.

He held her in his arms, soothing her with his body, unable to speak, for his own heart was slowly diminishing into irretrievable particles. Burying his face into her hair, Jess let out a single tear, for them.

For the fact, that, they had just agreed to sacrifice their love.

To break up before they even had a chance.

They stood together until she had stopped crying; until they had the courage to face each other.

Slowly pulling away, Rory looked up at him, her pain reflected in him.

"Why are we doing this?" he asked, vulnerable just for her.

Eyes red, face wet, nose running and still the most beautiful sight to Jess, she let out a hollow chuckle: "I don't know."

But they did know.

Because they were too noble to inflict pain on another innocent person.

Because getting it into the open meant they did not have to skirt around the other, or fake an act.

Because mood swings would now be explained.

Because hurting together, was better than doing it individually.

Because it was inevitable.

Jess brought his hands up her back in a long comforting stroke and never once leaving her body, his palms reached her face, tenderly wiping away remnants of her tears with his thumbs, cherishing her complexity and beauty. Faces inches away, he closed the distance and pressed his lips to her forehead, satisfied when he pulled away, and saw in her expression that she had understood the gesture.

"Doing anything today?"

She bit her lip nervously, prepared for onslaught, and answered hiccupping, "I have an interview at the _Times_ at six."

He stared at her incredulously, momentarily forgetting the past couple of minutes. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you," she said sheepishly.

He rolled his eyes unable to blame her and decided to spare her the long, angry speech. "An interview on a Sunday?"

"Editor is a workaholic. Met her at one of the press conferences about the war."

"When are you planning to leave?" he questioned, eyes reading the hands on the clock marking noon.

"By one."

"I'm coming with you."

She didn't bother to protest, just smiled gratefully. Looking at the stains her tears had left on his shirt, she attempting a feeble grin and remarked:

"You'll need to change your shirt."

* * *

**A/N: Soo??? Please tell me what you thought? I know there's alot of emotions in this chapter, and it doesn't really allow you the time to dwell on each, but I like the pace. I honestly don't know where its going to take them as a couple, but I think it will fit in within the planned storyline, and it does make them stronger together. That's what I was aiming for. **

**And like I said it took over me - help me captive as payback for waiting so long to write it:D I was extremely emotional writing their 'talk' - don't ask why, I don't even know - but I found myself teary eyed, and it really surprised me. **

**Anyways... oo yeah - the title of this chap is from a song on the _Unbreakable_ CD from the Backstreet Boys. I am completely and totally in love with them!!! **

**Go review now:D **

**fishyfin1**

**P.S: I don't know how many of you will actually read this, but I'm going on a temporary hiatus since I'm still reeling from a death in my family and feel no inclination to write. Once exams are done and I feel good again, I'll pick up where I've left off... I will continue this. I promise**


	10. Set It Off

**Disclaimer: Cleaned out my room recently - Didn't find the Gilmore Girls.**

**A/N: Soo... I'm back! Since its been such a long time since the last chapter, I'll give you guys a little summary. **

**Rory and Jess are both back in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding, and though their lives are stable and at the best place in their lives, they both are missing out on love. The two have managed to fall back into their old and easy friendship that had started off their first romance, but are both aware that the feelings for each other are still present. However, Jess' girlfriend Sasha is in the way, as is their tumultous history and their ability to hurt each other. In the previous chapter, after a passionate, heated moment, a fed up Rory forces Jess to talk, where they both acknowledge that though there are feelings, they are adults who can control their feelings. After all, their friendship is too important, and besides, its alot easier to handle that a romantic relationship. We left off with them heading to New York, for Rory's interview with the _Times_.**

**Now, all that's left to do, is read:D**

* * *

She walked, with a light spring in her step, almost skipping toward the lone figure on the park bench. Slowing her pace to a soft creep, Rory walked up behind Jess, and bending discreetly her face right next to his, she screamed in his ear.

Totally engrossed in the novel, Jess jumped and scowled in her direction, "Rory the Menace."

She grinned back in reply and plopped herself beside him.

"How'd it go?" he questioned, closing the book.

"Great!" she let out enthusiastically. "Not only had she read _all_ of my work, even stuff from Chilton, but she also she had some pieces with her, and had even spoken to the Gazette. I feel she put in more for the interview than I did."

"That's because she knew how good you were. She wants you."

"I guess so," Rory replied a little crestfallen, "but she didn't even take my extra reference letters!"

"You're crazy, you know that right?" Jess asked.

She shook her head. "Not as crazy as her! She had this aura like a mad scientist. I swear her hands were shaking from a coffee rush, and she looked so overworked. Like Frankenstein, but better looking."

"Perfect. A boss who drinks as much coffee as you. Match made in heaven."

She ignored him and giggled instead.

"What?" Jess sighed warily.

"Guess what she had on her desk?"

"Papers? Your resume? Pictures of the husband and kids? Body parts from the cemetery?"

"Your book," she revealed her grin widening.

"Oh," he gaped, clearly surprised.

"The editor of the _Times_ is a Mariano fan! She's part of the growing cult!"

"Did you tell her you know me? Played the celebrity card?"

"Please," she groaned, "you think you're a celebrity? And besides, we had better topics to talk about."

"I'm offended," Jess mocked, clutching his heart in pain. Slinging an arm around her shoulder, they got off the bench and started walking. "So when will you know?"

"Within a week."

"The day of the wedding?"

"Oh crap!" she looked at him, her eyes widened. "What if I miss the call? I'll have to carry my phone around the entire day. And Mom said no handbags! You think I can get a pocket sewed onto the dress? It's supposed to be in fashion right?"

"It's called answering machines. Welcome to the future. You want to go anywhere?"

She glared momentarily before answering, "Yeah, the record store."

"The same one we went to last time? Why?"

"I keep thinking of a gift for Mom and then that day when I was looking for my Converses, I found a couple of my stuff from high school, including the list I'd created to punish myself when I missed Mom's graduation."

"From the time you came to visit me?"

"Yeah, and I remembered that I'd sworn I'd find her another Belinda. I called the store and you won't believe this! Apparently someone got the record from the bus and sold it back to the store. I'm betting it's the spit guy."

"Spit guy?"

"You don't want to know. Anyways, I asked encyclopedia guy to hold it for me."

"They do that?"

"No… but this time I played the celebrity card," she smiled innocently.

"You owe me." Jess stated simply and allowed her to lead the way. "The owner of a grunge, punk, garage rock record store reads? My books?"

"Oh the many hearts that Jess Mariano has captured! He is a true artiste! An author like none other! He is the word of the people! He looks out to them and says: Yes we can! Yes we can read! Yes we can-

"Shut up," he stated simply, pulling her into the subway.

* * *

The next four days flew by in a blur. The maid of honour and best man devoted their time and energy to the bride and groom respectively. This meant that Jess spent all day reading; while Rory had played Anne Hathaway to Lorelai's Meryl Streep. Indubitably, one with a heart.

This also meant that the times they spent together were brief and scarce and Jess was getting especially restless. He missed Rory. He'd agreed to her condition that they'd remain friends because one, he didn't have to hide anymore, and two, he'd figured once the wedding was over and he went back to Philly, he would have to live without Rory, which would be easier if they were friends. And, of course, he was dating Sasha.

But as the week dragged on for him, he began to fully appreciate how hard it was going to be without Rory. He lived for the moments he had with her, and the ones away he spent thinking about her.

Groaning, he slammed his head into the book which lay on the table in Luke's apartment. He sounded like a silly, cliched, lovesick fool. This was getting annoying and fast. He wanted to be with Rory, but couldn't. Or he could. Or...

"Jess?" Luke questioned, interrupting Jess' internal monologue that he'd perfected the past week.

"What?" Jess growled.

"Thinking about Rory again?" Luke smirked.

Jess scowled. He was so predictable. Such a coward. He had always prided himself on being a strong character, and yet he couldn't go after the girl he wanted. Heck, his teenage self was more successful and determined in getting Rory than he was now.

"No," Jess lied.

"Don't lie to me. Here, have a beer," Luke offered, sliding a bottle to him and taking a seat opposite.

"What's going on between the two of you? Haven't seen you together since... well, since after the rehearsal party. I know she came storming in here after, and you went to New York with her after. You to fight?" Luke probed taking a sip of beer.

"Everything's fine."

"Then why are you acting like you're 16 again?"

"We'd agreed we'd be friends."

"And you're not happy with that?" Luke guessed.

Jess just stared at the unopened beer bottle.

"I have a diner to get back to. Here drink this if you're not having that," Luke said giving Jess his bottle and leaving Jess to brood with his thoughts.

* * *

Friday evening had arrived, with the bridal party gathered in the living room of Lorelai and Rory's house, around a mannequin draped in a sheet.

Standing beside the mannequin, watching the excited and expectant faces before her, Lorelai took in a deep breath:

"Ladies and … ladies! The moment we have all been waiting for!" she exclaimed gesturing dramatically toward the centre of attention, turning her body this way and that.

"Just pull the sheet off Mom! You fail miserably as Vanna White."

Lorelai merely glared and Rory and sighed in defeat. "Alright then, but you're a sucky maid of honour. You should be indulging me right now."

She was cut off by Sookie's fidgety excitement, "Lorelai, if you won't show us the dress-

"Okay, but after this, I'm sending you to dog school to learn patience and obedience." And with that she pulled the sheet off.

There was a momentarily silence before the four gasped.

The wedding dress was a creamy white, with a heart shaped bodice, much like the initial dress Lorelai had picked out. The detailing at the hem and bust line was intricate and exquisite and the tiny beads sparkled delicately, without emitting a showgirl vibe. The material flowed out gently from the hips after a snug gathering at the waist, creating a full skirt that fanned out flatteringly unlike an immobilizing Cinderella gown, and ended in a train that was not too long, but was lusciously full of material.

It was simple, yet detailed, understated yet overwhelming in its beauty- a lot like its designer and soon to be wearer.

"So?" Lorelai waited, wringing her hands.

"Dad won't know what hit him!" April laughed.

"Mom, it's…

"Beautiful!" Sookie and Lane finished for Rory.

Lorelai beamed with happiness, when April burst out, "Shoot, look at the time! Lorelai, we'll be late."

Her mother groaned, "I can't believe she insisted we have Friday night dinner today, when the wedding's tomorrow!" She looked at Lane and Sookie, "See you two tonight?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," the two replied and left.

"I have to get ready too," April spoke up, leaving with the others.

"And then there was two," Lorelai looked at Rory, "Do you really like it sweetheart?"

Rory who had been silent all this time looked at her mother, her eyes shining with tears, the pride and love she felt for her mother overwhelming her. "Mom, I love it!" Walking up to her, she continued, "I'm so proud of you. I'm so happy for you."

"Oh, honey," Lorelai whispered, hugging her daughter. "I couldn't have done it without you."

They shared their moment when Lorelai said, "I was thinking. If you'd like… I'd uh, I'd keep the dress for you."

Resting her head on her mother's shoulder, Rory replied, "I'd love to," she paused. It had been so long since they had had one of their mother-daugther moments. "Mom, I love you."

Lorelai stroked her daughter's hair gingerly. "I missed this. I miss you honey." They broke apart, as she kissed Rory's head.

"I know – but no more crying now, okay? You can't have red, puffy eyes tomorrow."

"Besides, your grandmother will drive me crazy asking me a hundred questions. Speaking of the devil, we better get going!"

* * *

The family sat around the table, more crowded than usual. After Rory had left, and Lorelai and Luke had gotten back together, Luke had, quite reluctantly, taken Rory's place at Friday night dinner. This was the first time, since Rory had been back that they were having dinner together. Last week, there had been a DAR event on Friday that Emily could not get out of, so Rory had had a private meal with the grandparents earlier on in the week

Now, they sat in silence, waiting for the food, Emily and Richard and the heads of the table, while Luke and Lorelai sat on one side, with April, Jess and Rory on the other. Bad memories of the rehearsal and his last dinner with Emily had Jess between Rory and April, slouched unhappily in his chair. April on the other hand was quite at home, having accompanied Luke and Lorelai to the dinners a couple of times. Richard had taken a special liking toward the girl, and their conversations together were reminiscent of his and Rory's during her teenage years.

"So Jess," Emily clipped in her fashion, while Miranda the new made laid out the food, "What have you been doing with your life?"

Jess flinched, and looked at her nervously. "I…" He took a gulp of water to wash away the sand in his throat.

"Mom, he writes! I'm sure we've mentioned it to you." Lorelai jumped in, throwing Jess a reassuring glance. Luke and Rory shared a small smile at the turn in Lorelai and Jess' relationship.

"Fascinating!" Richard commented, having not met Jess before.

"Yes, I recall Luke saying something. Well, are you any good? Or are you a brooding, sulking kid who's trying to make it big?" Emily took a sip of water, her lips pursed as she gave Jess a menacing look. "Writing does not pay very well." Emily continued.

"Grandma! He's a best selling novelist and he owns a bookstore!" Rory intervened, squeezing Jess' hand, as a bead of sweat formed on his forehead.

"Emily, have you seen Lorelai's dress?" Luke added, desperate to save his nephew and bring about a change in topic.

"Watch it mister," Lorelai glared at Luke, "we're not married yet. I can still leave you. And mom, stop interrogating the boy. Why are you doing it anyways?"

"Well if he plans to date my granddaughter, I have a right to know if he can support her. If he's worthy enough, because let me tell you, the first time I met him, I disapproved thoroughly!"

April and Richard choked on their drinks, while Rory protested, sending Jess a nervous look, their conversation from a week ago, still fresh in her mind, "Grandma! We're not dating! Why would you even think of such a thing?"

"Well I figured, the way the two of you were looking at each other at the rehearsal, I thought-

"Excuse me," Jess spoke for the first time, "I need to go to the bathroom."

"Is he going to be sick?" April asked, staring at Jess' retreating figure.

"Emily, now look what you did!" Richard chided his wife.

"I think someone should see if he's going to be okay." Lorelai said.

Both Luke and Rory got up. "Let me talk to him," Luke told his soon to be step daughter, who sat back down.

"Well, what are the rest of you just sitting for? The food is going to get cold. Eat!" Emily ordered, passing April the dinner rolls. "And Lorelai, please tell me you've finished the wedding dress."

Lorelai stuffed her mouth with beans, wishing she had been the lucky one to follow Jess.

* * *

"Jess?" Luke knocked on the bathroom door where he could hear his nephew splashing water. "Are you okay?"

The door opened a moment later, Jess' face dripping with the water he had just washed it with.

"Um… want to talk?" Luke asked as Jess wiped his face. "Don't listen to Emily, that's just her nature. When Lorelai first bought me over she insulted me in so many-

"But that was expected. You were dating. I hate this place."

"Yeah well, I think Rory and April are the only ones who don't," Luke chuckled. "Are you okay?" he repeated, his concern returning, "You were out of it on the drive here too."

"I never told Rory that I'd gotten the black eye because of the swan."

"What?"

"You remember the swan?" Jess muttered.

"Yes, but the relevance is..?" Luke raised his eyebrows.

"That happened on the night I met Emily for the first time. I was already nervous, and I ended up late to dinner with Rory mad at me. I didn't like that night."

"So coming here reminded you of then?"

"Yeah," Jess mumbled.

"Well it's different now. You're older, more mature; you've gotten your act together. Why didn't you defend yourself? You're not scared of Emily are you?"

"Not really, it's just… I knew what she was getting at," the younger man sighed.

"Getting at?" Luke questioned, wishing her nephew would be a little less cryptic.

"That Rory and I were dating." He confessed painfully.

Luke nodded in realization. "You were thinking of the times when you guys were together."

"This entire thing has too much of a _"Meet the Parents"_ vibe. Made it that much harder to focus on the fact that we aren't together anymore. It's too easy imagining life with her." He looked at Luke frustrated.

Luke took a minute to size up his nephew when he spoke, "Jess, I'm honestly sorry, and I hate to see you like this, but you have to make a decision. I know you and Rory had a talk and sure things have been smooth since then, but for how long? Staying with Sasha's helping no one, not even her. You think she doesn't know? How do you think she feels living with the knowledge that her boyfriend will never love her?"

He looked at Jess' face of stone and knew that his words were hitting hard. "Look, I care about you, and I don't want you messing up your life after you've worked so hard to get it right. You're going in circles. Either you get the balls to break up with Sasha and ask Rory out, or you stay with Sasha and quit being such a mess around Rory. Take a crap or get off the toilet. But whatever you do, you better not hurt Rory," Luke warned. "Now I'm going back to eat, because I'm hungry."

* * *

**A/N: Yes I know it's short. I had initially planned this chapter to be much longer with the bachelor/ bachelorette parties and a pivotal Jess and Sasha scenes, but it would have been much too long, if I'd included them. Anyways, I think its a good place to end the chapter - because if it doesn't come across- let me tell you that Luke's talk has really woken up Jess. Yes it was fillerish, but like all my fillerish chapters it has meaning. **

**And I hoped you got the father-son and mother-daughter vibes. I recently saw the episode with Rory and Jess' accident and I hadn't realized how much I missed Luke's protectiveness and Lorelai and Rory together. **

**Expect two more chapters, maybe three if I decide to do an epilogue. **

**Oh - and the chapter title, is once again from a Backstreet song. **

**Anyways, enjoy your summer and please, please do review! **

**fishyfin1**


	11. There's Us

**Disclaimer: I don't deserve Gilmore Girls**

**A/N: I would like to say thank you to all those who have reviewed, despite me not updating, I still had readers, and it meant so much to me. You were really the ones who pushed this chapter out of me. I hope you guys enjoy it, and I'm really, truly sorry for the wait.**

* * *

The rest of the dinner somehow managed to be uneventful. Emily even displayed her uncharacteristically good side by skipping desert so Lorelai, Rory and April could attend the bachelorette party and Luke and Jess could… well the two men could escape.

The three girls stepped into the Black, White and Red movie theatre. Lulu had blackmailed Kirk into letting them use it for the bachelorette party. The plan was to watch as many movies that centered around a wedding, before they left, fell asleep or got drunk: whichever came first.

"Ready, Mom?" Rory asked, leading her mother to the doors of the theatre.

Lorelai nodded the affirmative. "This party better be better than my first one." She started giggling, "I said 'better be better.' Ha, Rory try that. Say it ten times, as fast as you can: 'Better be better!'"

Rory shot April a look, "And she's not even drunk yet."

However, the minute they entered the theatre, Lorelai stopped short, mesmerized. A disco ball hung from the ceiling, accompanied by streamers and shiny, sparkly balloons. The chairs had been pushed to the side to make room for a mass of sleeping bags in the middle of the floor. Piles of junk food and booze lined the walls and nearly all the woman in Stars Hollow were waiting to greet the guest of honour: some lounging on the couch, others sneaking food, and still more comfortably drinking, cozy inside the sleeping bags, blankets and pillows.

Lorelai gasped, "It's like a jumbo movie night!"

"Well what did you expect? It was your idea to watch the movies."

"Yeah, but I didn't imagine this! Oh, you're the best daughter ever!" Lorelai hugged Rory.

"I'm your only daughter. Now go get drunk," Rory instructed.

"Yes Miss!" Lorelai saluted, sauntering off to Ms. Patty, who was ladling out cups of her special punch to Sookie and Gypsy.

Rory pulled April with her over to Lane and Paris, "Lulu, start the movie?"

"Which one?" Lulu asked, hidden behind a pile of video cassettes and DVDs.

"Oh, oh," Lorelai called out, swallowing a gulp of punch and wincing, "_Four Weddings and a Funeral!_" I want to do Hugh Grant's accent. Blimey, that's strong Ms. Patty," Lorelai turned her attention to the older woman, saying the last bit in a horrible imitation of a British accent.

"Of course it is dear," Ms. Patty replied, rolling her eyes. "It's your bachelorette party. I used my best stuff," she winked at Lorelai.

Half way through the movie, Rory switched to _My Best Friend's Wedding_, unable to put up with the crowds drunken inability to 'speak British.' Being the maid of honour and being Rory, she had stopped drinking after a glass of punch and a martini, wanting to watch over everyone else.

It was nearing eleven thirty, when the second movie got over, and Sookie whined, "We'll never finish all those movies! And I wanted to watch _Bride Wars!_"

Everyone stared at her aghast. But before they could do anything, a loud sniffling broke through. Realizing the noise was coming from beside her, Rory worriedly took in the tear streaks on her mother's face.

"Mom!"

Lorelai didn't need further questioning, she began blabbering, "What if my wedding turns out like that? Luke's my best friend, but what if he doesn't want to marry me tomorrow?"

Rory sighed, while April rolled in laughter and Babette and Ms. Patty pushed their way through to comfort Lorelai.

"That is not going to happen, Mom. Luke loves you! You know that. And how many glasses of punch have you had?" Rory added as an afterthought.

"I don't know. I can't remember. And you're lying! Luke doesn't love me!! He loves Cameron Diaz."

The other women broke out, voicing their various opinions, each competing to get through to Lorelai.

Rory groaned. This was getting ridiculous and her mother was going to have a horrible hangover tomorrow. So much for being a vigilant maid of honour.

"No mo-

"Oh honey, we must go find him." Patty cut Rory off.

"Yeah sugar. We'll spy on him. That's what we'll do. Make sure he's not sleeping with Cameron Diaz right now," Babette interjected in her scratchy voice.

"What?! No, that's insane!" Rory cried, but her words fell on deaf ears as the rest of them cheered in agreement. They scrambled out of their positions, swarming over an emotional Lorelai and lead her out of the theater.

Rory and April rushed after the crowd who were headed on a short walk to Luke's diner. Upon reaching the diner, Liz took charge, picking up a handful of pebbles and aimed them at her brother's window, telling Lorelai reassuringly, "I got your back. Even if he's my brother, it's chicks before dicks," she swore solemnly.

Rory had to giggle at the absurdness of it all, but froze midway when Luke stuck his head out of the window.

"What the hell?" he let out, seeing the mass of woman below. "Lorelai, Rory, April?" he called in confusion.

"You come down here and explain yourself Luke Danes!" Babette called out, shaking her fist at him.

Luke's head disappeared from the window, and a few minutes later, he reappeared at the door of the diner, where Lorelai's tear stained face greeted him.

"What happened?" Luke asked, worry etched into the lines of his frown and the creases of his eyes.

Rory spoke out above the gaggle of voices that exploded, quickly explaining the scene before them. Luke stared at her incredulously, "You're kidding right?"

"Wish I was," Rory grinned apologetically.

"Look at the bright side Dad," April spoke up cheekily, "At least you can take Lorelai home tonight and prove to her that you love her and not Cameron Diaz.

Luke just looked at his daughter. "I'll deal with you later. Rory, could you take her upstairs? I'll bring your mother home, and stop these tears. The rest of you," he directed the estrogen oozing group, "go home and get some sleep."

"Are you sure, Lorelai honey? We can stay if you want…"

"No, no. Go home, I'm okay now," Lorelai spoke up, her tears miraculously disappeared.

As her guest dispersed, Lorelai leaned into to Rory and winked at her, whispering in her ear, "I'm so sorry, but Sookie was pestering me and I could not watch _Bride Wars_. Besides, I think you and Jess need to talk. I had a great time tonight. Thank you, and you know I love you right?" And with that, she quickly kissed her daughter on her cheek, and resumed her drunken act for Luke to take her home.

"Oh how I love that woman," April sighed in an awed stupor.

"That makes one of us," Rory commented dryly, her mind stuck on the fact that she and Jess needed to talk. Wasn't everything alright with them? "Let's get you upstairs."

* * *

Pebbles. Who threw pebbles at a window anymore? Grunting, Jess rolled over pulling the pillow over his head as he heard Luke yell something incoherent. That was soon followed by his thudding footsteps downstairs. Peace: at last.

What seemed like a second later, Jess was woken from his sleep for the second time that night. He growled in frustration and then confusion when he heard two female voices. Curiosity getting the better of him, he poked his head out and was greeted by his cousin and his… his what?

Luke was right. He really needed to get things sorted.

"What are you two doing here?" he questioned wearily.

"Lorelai wanted to spend some time with Dad," April offered.

"Aren't they going to be spending forever together after tomorrow?" Jess probed, too sleepy to understand.

"Well, yeah…" April glanced at Rory who was trying to avert her gaze, "but she wanted you and Rory to um…"

Rory rescued her, "She wanted us to talk."

Understanding dawned, Jess remarked, "She and Luke spend too much time together. They share a brain."

Not bothering to comprehend the statement, April yawned, "I'm going to sleep. It's already twe-"

She was cut off by a knock on the diner door downstairs.

The three in the room looked at each other questioningly. Jess got out of bed, finally giving in. The gods obviously didn't want him to rest that night.

"Too much happens here for a town so small," he mumbled reaching for a discarded shirt on a nearby chair and pulling it on over his sweat pants, though not before Rory caught a glimpse of the chest that had been taunting her in her dreams since last Sunday.

He grudgingly walked out the apartment to answer the knock, followed by April, whose sleep desires had vanished with the noisy intrusion.

Rory on the other hand, stayed behind sinking onto Jess' bed, the events of the night swirling in her mind. Did she and Jess really need to 'talk?'

Was it so obvious that everything was still not okay? That they failed miserably in their attempts to hide their feelings and pretend friendship?

Rory knew that her mother had the best interests for her at heart and was hoping for the best outcome. She knew that Lorelai understood her growing anxiety at the prospect of seeing Jess and Sasha together tomorrow at the wedding. She knew that her mother would only be happy on her wedding day if Rory was happy too.

Life was so much easier two weeks ago.

* * *

Jess and April entered the diner, the blinds on the door obstructing their view of the intruder on the other side. Jess walked up to the door, unlocking it, ready to give the person a piece of his mind.

But when he opened it, the silence of his surprise was broken by April's gasp.

"Sasha?"

The red head siren smiled sheepishly.

"Hey," she whispered softly, guilt on her face, "I'm so sorry it's so late."

"Uh… Come in," Jess fumbled, caught off guard. "I thought you said you'd get here in the morning."

"Actually, could we talk outside?" Sasha asked, throwing a glance at April.

"Don't worry," April interjected, "I'm going back up."

"No," Sasha shook her head slightly, "I'd rather be outside. Fresh air and all…" she offered lamely.

"Yeah, sure." The confusion on Jess' face was evident, as he followed his girlfriend out into the town's square.

"Gazebo?"

Jess nodded in reply, falling into step beside her.

"So what's up?" he asked once they had comfortably settled onto the bench, though he could feel himself tensing at Sasha's unnatural behaviour. Her playful side was gone, and beside him sat a vulnerable, serious woman who he rarely ever saw.

"I- um… We…" Sasha stumbled over the words, nervously playing with her finger nails.

"Sash," Jess grabbed her hands, stopping their action and forcing her to look at him. "What's bothering you?"

As her green eyes searched Jess' face, Sasha bit back the tears and breathed deeply, "We need to break up."

Thoughts exploded through Jess' head, some opposing the idea, others vehemently agreeing with it. Reasons and memories and responses created a tangled web in his head, weaving through each other, intermingling, making it impossible for him to speak. And so he sat, staring at Sasha, unable to say anything.

Sasha welcomed his silence. Watching him, she could clearly see the emotions bombarding him and the pain and confusion he was experiencing.

Her heart was slowly breaking.

"I love you, but –"

"Sasha-" Jess broke through, desperately needing to find his place in this conversation.

Sasha closed her eyes upon hearing his voice, her head shaking, willing him to stop.

"No, let me say this, please," she pleaded her eyes dry but full of pain. "I love you Jess. So much. I never thought it was possible for me to love someone, to have an actual relationship."

She chuckled sadly, snippets of their times together coming forward.

"We weren't – aren't – the most functional or normal couple, but what we had was unique. It was special."

Jess' grip on her hands tightened in agreement, still struck by the suddenness of it all.

Sasha took in a breath and continued, "And because I love you, I have to let you go. What is that line? Something about loving and setting it free?" she slightly rambled her green jewels breaking away from Jess' face.

"Sa-" Jess tried again, returning her focus to him.

"No. Let me finish. I love you, and I know you. Maybe not as much as some of the people here know you, but I know you enough to understand that you don't love me."

Finally, Jess had something to say: "That is _not_ true. I do love you."

The smile that she gave him was genuine when she said, "Well, yes you do. But you're not _in _love with me. You're in love with _her_."

A name wasn't required to know who she was referring to.

Jess sighed in defeat. "What should I do?"

She squeezed his hands in reassurance, "You can agree with what I've just said. And you can do what you've been thinking of for these past years. What was going through your mind when I first saw you in the bar with the drink in you hand. Go get her Jess. Make sure this sacrifice isn't in vain."

"Sash I'm so sorry," the words flew from his mouth, carrying with them everything he was unable to say: the thanks for saving his life; for being with him; for loving him.

"I know," she murmured, "Me too."

And with that, the redhead finally broke down, letting the tears freely fall. "Jess?" she asked her fear showing.

He freed his hands from her, reaching out to bring her closer, "You'll find someone. I promise," he spoke into her eyes, answering her unspoken question. "You deserve someone better."

"But what if all I want is you?" her exterior breaking.

"You're not known for your great decision making skills," he teased lightly, satisfied when she let out a watery chuckle. "Which is why I must approve of the next guy you decide to go out with."

Joking aside, she looked at him solemnly, "You'll always be in my life?"

"Promise," and he sealed the deal with a kiss on the side of her head.

She welcomed the embrace, letting herself surface. Sasha couldn't remember how long they sat out there on the gazebo, but she knew she would hold onto the memory forever. And with that knowledge a small light glimmered within, because she knew that now Jess was free to be happy. And, she smiled into his shirt, he did love her.

Jess noticed the change immediately once Sasha's body had stopped shaking and he let her pull back.

"I should leave now. It's late, and you need to be awake for tomorrow."

"Are you coming for the wedding tomorrow?"

She let out a wry smile, "There's no reason for me to be there."

"What if I want you?"

"Too bad," she stuck out her tongue playfully at him, a bit of the old Sasha was returning, "You lost your chance. Besides, its family, and anyone can see that the last thing this town needs is a stranger at the wedding tomorrow."

Jess didn't bother arguing, knowing she had made up her mind. "So where are you going now?"

"I'm renting a room in Hartford; I'll go back for the night and then back home. I've already found another room so I'll be gone once you come back."

"Leave contact info?"

"Definitely. You can't get rid of me that easily," she flashed him a grin.

The two got up and began walking toward Sasha's car which was parked outside the diner. As they approached it, Jess bid his girlfriend – _ex_-girlfriend – a warm farewell, and watched her turn to open the car door.

Before he could blink, Sasha had spun around and grabbed his face in her palms, kissing him hungrily and urgently for one last time. She tore away the light dancing in her eyes, accompanied by sadness.

"Sorry," she laughed, biting her lip, "had to do it one last time."

Jess laughed with her, and kissed her swiftly and softly, "I'll miss you."

As Sasha drove away, she watched his figure in the rearview mirror. She had done the right thing: Jess had barely kissed her back. They weren't meant to be together.

Jess slowly made his way up to the apartment, locking the door of the diner on the way in. He opened the apartment door quietly, hoping that April had fallen asleep so he wouldn't have to deal with her questioning.

He had been a coward, waiting for Sasha to do the action, but he couldn't help feeling thankful that things were clearer now. Upon entering the apartment, his eyes fell on Rory who was sitting on his bed and reading a book. The sight of her lessened the pain of the previous events as the hope beat down the sadness.

* * *

Rory heard the click of the door and lifted her head. She smiled in greeting, tossing aside the novel in her hand.

"That's disturbed," she commented her head nodded toward the book.

Jess smirked, moving his copy of _Mad Shadows_ to the nightstand, acting silently so as to not disturb his sleeping cousin. He settled himself on his bed, slipping into the covers and discarding his shirt in the process.

Rory eyed his actions warily, but chose not to remark. It was the slight change in his demeanor that was bothering her. Something had altered since he had walked out sleepily 45 minutes ago.

"Where's Sasha?" she asked bluntly.

"She's gone home," he answered simply, yawning and stretching.

Rory shot him a glare as his muscles expanded before her. "What happened?"

Jess sat before her, his legs splayed out under the covers, she cross legged beside him. He faced her, his eyes meeting hers, sending shivers down his spine. Suddenly their future was so much more promising and that frightened him.

"She broke up with me."

Rory's face fell, "Jess I'm so sorry," she whispered, understanding his pain having experienced break ups before. Consensual or not, amicable or not, walking away from that significant person in your life was always hard.

"Are you okay?"

"Actually," Jess took in her face, "Yeah. I'm hurting, but… I'm not."

Rory gazed at his warm orbs, comprehension seeping through her. His eyes conveyed the possibilities and the reasons that were diminishing his pain.

There was no obstacle in their path anymore.

If they wanted to, they could make out passionately without a trace of guilt. Well… it might be insensitive considering Jess and Sasha had _just_ broken up, but the option was still present.

They could _finally_ be together.

Rory's eyes widened, and she stammered, "I should go. Mom - Luke – home." She inhaled deeply, composing her mind, "Jess. Us – we could…"

Jess couldn't help it. He laughed at her incoherent ability to convey accurately what he was feeling.

Rory bit her lip, frowning slightly at him. She made up her mind, "Yeah I should definitely go. The wedding's tomorrow."

She uncrossed her legs, and placed her feet over the bed and felt them hit the ground. This was the right decision. It would give them time to think and allow Jess to wallow.

Pushing herself of the bed, she felt a warm hand on her wrist, and her head flew around to face him, her hair cutting the new atmosphere in the air.

"Stay," he breathed, running his hand up her arm.

Goosebumps broke out over Rory's body and her chest rose heavily to accommodate the change in heart beat.

"Jess. You and Sasha just-"

"I know," he whispered, "and I could really use my friend."

She searched his eyes and found in them the promise of more. Still her anxiety was evident.

"Besides," Jess convinced her, "Do you really want to be in the same house where your mom and Luke are having sex."

Rory scrunched up her face, "Totally unnecessary."

She looked back at him, her fears returning, "I'll need a change of clothes," she said nervously, glancing down at the dress she was wearing.

"I'm not getting up again," Jess grumbled stubbornly. "Grab a shirt and shorts from the cupboard," he waved his hands in a direction.

Rory obediently followed his instructions and entered the bathroom to change, leaving Jess alone to contemplate the night's happenings. He knew what he was doing was too soon, but it felt so right. He couldn't deny the prospect of finally spending a night in the same bed with Rory - was more than a dream waiting to happen. Besides, it wasn't like they were going to do anything. And he had spoken the truth when he said he needed a friend. The last thought that flitted through his mind before Rory stepped out, was that this was what Sasha had wanted: to ensure her sacrifice would be acknowledged and acted upon.

He turned his head to watch Rory get closer, clad in his black shirt and shorts. His breath got stuck in his throat, as she entered the bed, hoping she wouldn't notice his rapid heart rate in their close proximities.

"Night," Rory claimed his cheek with a soft kiss, and turned her back toward him. There would be plenty of time in the future to carefully map out his naked chest, but not tonight.

Jess pressed up from behind, his hands encircling her to meet her own. He caught them, entwining their fingers, hoping she would understand the gesture as silent security for more. He let his lips brush the tip of her ear and neck, wishing her a good night as the two fell into a sleep not rivaled from any slumber of the past couple of years.

On the bed beside them, April closed her eyes, the smile on her face matching the ones on the sleeping pair.

It was about time.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed it. I don't feel like I deserve your reviews, but if you're feeling kind enough, they would definitely make me happy. Tell me what you think of these scenes - were they long enough or did they need more? **

**P.S: I just want to say how proud I am as a Canadian of our country! The Olympics! Vancouver 2010!!!! And for all the other nationalities reading this, good luck to each athlete in whatever they're competing in. **

**And RIP Nodor Kumaritashvili. **

**fishyfin1**


	12. You Need Love

**Disclaimer: Nothing**

**A/N: Three years to write twelve chapters. I'm not proud of it, but like last time, I just want to thank all those who after six months of not posting anything, still took the time to read this story, review it and put it on their story alerts. And to all my faithful readers who have been with me since day one, and are going to read this chapter, take a moment to applaud yourselves. **

**Short recap from the last: We read about Luke and Lorelai's bachelor/ bachelorette night; Jess and Sasha broke up, and it ended with Rory going to sleep in Jess' bed.**

**This was supposed to be the last chapter, but it got too long. Hope its not TOO fluffly, but I've been so happy lately I think this chapter reflects that. The end is near I assure you. Well, now go ahead and enjoy! **

* * *

The sun streamed in, indicating the beauty of the day ahead. She felt strong arms around her, a naked body pressed up behind hers. And she smiled.

Luke noticed the change in her breathing and let out a hoarse, "Good morning," causing Lorelai to turn around and greet him with a large grin.

"We're getting married today," he stated simply, the light in his eyes betraying his happiness.

"I know!" she giggled, giddily, leaning up to capture his lips in a kiss.

"Finally," Luke murmured, smoothing her hair back, and deepening the kiss, enjoying the last moments of his single life.

Lorelai moaned in approval, when a loud buzzing tore them apart.

"Damn! It's already 8:30!" she gasped, her actions increasing in speed. She jumped out of bed, running toward the bathroom, "I have to get my hair done and my make-up and get ready. And the bridal party. Where is the bridal party? Rory! Where is Rory?"

She came out of the bathroom a couple of minutes later, hands wringing, "She's supposed to be stressing out for me today! Luke! Get up!"

Luke, who had been lying in bed, head propped up, was laughing at her antics, but quickly sobered at the order. He meekly jumped out of bed and gathered his clothes.

"She's probably still at the apartment. I'll send her over," he reassured, stopping to drop a quick kiss on his fiancé's cheek.

It seemed to do the trick, because Lorelai grabbed his face, pulling him in for a real kiss. She then scrunched up her face and shot another order at Luke, "Go brush your teeth."

* * *

The sun streamed in, indicating the beauty of the day ahead. She felt strong arms around her, a naked chest pressed up against hers. And she smiled.

Rory breathed deeply, Jess' scent seeping in through her pores and relaxed. She perceived his arms tightening and nuzzled the crook of his shoulder in response. Instead of scaring her, today his muscled naked top half excited her.

Jess had spent the past fifteen minutes cherishing the feel of Rory's body in his arms, not daring to move, aware that she was still asleep. But the minute he felt her lips stretch into a smile against his chest – she must have turned in the night – he did not hesitate to tighten his hold and bring her closer.

"Morning," Rory mumbled, her head still buried in his body, and highlighted the word with a soft kiss in the hollow of his shoulder; which she duplicated at the side of his neck, and right underneath his ear, and finishing at his cheek.

Jess groaned: this woman would be the death of him. He could feel himself losing his self-control as the number of her kisses increased. One of his hands moved up to her hair as he let out her name, and he finally got to stare into her darkened blue eyes. He watched her eyes leave his for the briefest moments as they flickered down to his lips.

Rory couldn't help it. She knew it was still too soon – he _had_ just broken up with Sasha – but all abilities of rationalizing had flown out when Jess stared at her like _that. _She caught her bottom lip between her teeth, consciously aware that Jess' eyes were now on her lips.

Jess groaned again, the motionless getting to him. They were making it a habit of being stuck in this pose: about to kiss – but not. He effortlessly flipped them over, trapping her beneath him, pressing down on her.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" he whispered hoarsely, eyes boring into hers.

Rory shook her head, the situation, his words lighting her body on fire.

And with that, Jess dropped his lips to her cheek, then to just below her ear, her neck and landing at the hollow of her shoulder, matching the destinations she had mapped out. But unlike her seemingly innocent kisses, Jess' were noticeably rougher, longer and definitely more passionate.

But before they could go any further, a noise broke through, halting their actions as Rory and Jess looked around and spotted Luke and April staring, identical grins plastered on their faces.

"Your mom needs you," Luke addressed Rory, laughter mingling between his words.

Rory nodded mutely, cheeks burning as she got out from under Jess, muttering an incoherent bye, as she walked toward the door. She was interrupted, however; by April calling her name.

"You sure you want to go out in that?" April chuckled.

Rory glanced down at her self clad in Jess' shirt and boxers and shuddered at the questions and rumours that would have spread through Stars Hollow. She shot her soon to be sister a grateful look before grabbing her clothes and hurrying to change.

April and Luke turned their attention toward Jess, who had not moved since Rory had left the bed, his face drowning in the sheets.

"As my best man," Luke spoke, "I find you completely unhelpful lying there."

Jess simply lifted his head to glare at Luke, before grudgingly getting out of bed and walking to the bathroom at the exact moment that Rory got out. Her cheeks were still red, but she smiled at Jess who was blocking her way to the door.

"I'll see you at the wedding?" he asked nonchalantly, his demeanor reducing her blush, as he dropped a quick kiss on her cheek.

Luke was reminded of déjà vu, especially when Rory looked back at Jess, scrunched up her nose and said, "Go brush your teeth."

* * *

Rory ran to her house, forcing Jess out of her mind and focusing on her mother instead. She burst in through the door, shouting for her mother who greeted her at the top of the stairs, hair wet and fresh faced. Lorelai had just stepped out of the shower.

"Oh Mom! I'm so sorry I'm late, but don't wor-

Lorelai cut her off, hand held up in the air and asked, "Did you and Jess sort things out?"

Images of last night and this morning rushed into Rory's head, returning the blush to her cheeks.

Lorelai gasped, and lowered her voice to an accusatory whisper, "You had _sex!"_

"What? No!"

Lorelai let out a breath and asked, "Did you at least kiss him?"

"No," Rory replied wistfully, "we were about to, well at least I think we were, but then Luke interrupted."

Lorelai sighed in disappointment, "I must have a word with him. He was always eager to stop the two of you from doing anything."

"Forget it. There's plenty of time for us. Anyways, today is about you. We can talk about me any other time." Rory retorted assertively, pushing her mother back into her room.

"Rory? Lorelai?"

"Up here," Lorelai called back.

A few minutes later, Lane and Sookie entered Lorelai's bedroom, excitement shining on their faces.

"Time to make you into a blushing bride," Sookie squealed and clapped her hands.

Lorelai rolled her eyes at her daughter, but it could not conceal her enthusiasm.

* * *

Luke stepped out of the shower to a clean apartment, one nephew and minus a daughter.

"April leave already?" Luke asked, taking a seat at the table, where Jess was reading his copy of _Mad Shadows_ and slowly eating cereal.

Jess nodded the affirmative absent mindedly, not tearing his eyes away from the novel.

"You going to get ready?" Luke questioned, warily staring at the boy was lost in the world of literature.

"It's only," Jess glanced at a clock, "Nine-thirty. The ceremony starts at twelve. There's plenty of time." And he returned back to reading.

"That's what you think," Luke stated calmly, taking the book away from his nephew. "Kirk and Zach are going to be here soon and you won't be able to do anything after that."

Jess scowled as he finished up his cereal so he could take a shower, "Remind me again why did I agree to do this?"

Luke shrugged, "Who knows. But wait, Jess, I need to talk to you."

"Again? Monosyllabic man has been reprogrammed by the Gilmore girls."

Luke ignored him, "You and Rory, today-"

"We didn't do anything," Jess slumped back into his chair, resigned to the fact that he had no choice. "We might have," he smirked cheekily, "If Uncle Luke hadn't interrupted."

"Jess," Luke warned.

Jess sighed getting serious.

Luke simply looked at his nephew. He saw the troubled teen flash before his eyes, who had so obstinately and stubbornly gone after Rory. The same person who had hurt her. And then he saw the grown man: one of the few people who Luke admired.

And he felt a surge of fatherly pride for the man in front of him.

"Take care of her. Make her happy. And don't hurt her anymore. Or yourself."

With those few words, Luke got up and clapped Jess on his back, quickly moving away. Damn that piece of dust that got stuck in his eye and made it watery.

Jess sat shocked for a moment. Then he got up after Luke. He reached his uncle placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled him in for a hug.

They let go after a brief couple of seconds, Jess spewing something about a shower and Luke was talking about a tux. But once Jess had reached the door of the bathroom, he turned back to Luke.

"Hey, uh… Luke," he voiced.

"Yeah?" Luke answered gruffly.

"Thanks. And uh… congrats for today. For getting your girl."

Luke smiled at a closed door.

* * *

Somehow both the male and female parties had managed to get ready without any major hitches and had arrived at the church. The guests were slowly making their way in, filling up the pews of the small building. Luke and Jess stood behind the side doors of the church, shielded from everyone's view, not really talking, not really nervous: just standing around relaxed, waiting for the clock to strike twelve.

Zach and Kirk were at the back of the church, taking their roles as part of the wedding party extremely seriously. They were handing out wedding pamphlets (courtesy of Emily) and ushering people to their seats.

The bridal party on the other hand, was waiting in a side room, hidden from everyone else.

"You ready, Lorelai?" Sookie asked, handing her the bride's bouquet of blue and white lilies and roses.

The bride's eyes sparkled as she nodded the affirmative. Sookie turned away, smiling to herself at the confidence in Lorelai that was a stark contrast to the time she had been engaged to Max.

Emily entered soon after, barking orders at everyone. She was moving so fast, with so much force, Lorelai could have sworn that tiny puffs of smoke were issuing from her ears.

"Sookie, Lane," Emily snapped, her words crisp and piercing, "This is no time for lounging around. Line up, it's almost time."

Nobody dared disobey her, and promptly took their positions.

"April, straighten your strap and smooth down that dress," Emily ordered, like a sergeant going through an inspection.

"Lane fix your lipstick, it's smudged. Honestly, one would think you were still a teenager. And Sookie, for god's sake pin that strand of hair back. You keep flipping it out of your way. It looks like you have an abnormal head twitch."

She moved down to her granddaughter whose laughing eyes betrayed her serious front. "This is no joking matter Rory. This is a wedding and it must be perfect. Hold that bouquet straight or else the petals shall fall off. If we wanted a trail of loose petals stuck to our feet, we would have had a flower girl. And you, Lorelai –"

She stopped short as her eyes fell on her only daughter, fighting back her glee at watching Emily yell at others.

Her only daughter glowing with love and laughter.

Her only daughter standing before her in her wedding dress.

Emily was overcome with a rare pride toward Lorelai and was rendered speechless as she took in the bride.

Lorelai noticed the change in her mother and the emotions her eyes revealed. She smiled softly taking Emily's arm, "Come on Mom. Everything's fine. Why don't you just relax now and watch me marry that backwards baseball cap, diner guy?"

Emily rolled her eyes in exasperation, an act not unnoticed by her husband and Rory, who shared a small smile at the temporary union between the feisty pair.

Just then a woman from the church walked in to inform them that it was time to start.

Lorelai wiggled giddily, sending out a whoop of excitement, and not even Emily had the heart to tell her to behave.

Soon Lane had walked through the doors, taken Zack's arm, who was waiting for her, and together the two walked up the aisle. Zack was exceptionally demure as he guided his wife to the altar, not even flinching when they walking by their children who had pulled grotesque faces at their father. The two split at the altar each lining up on their respective sides.

Kirk and Sookie followed them four beats of music after. Kirk walked up the aisle rigidly, determined to outshine Zack, and when he went to his place in front of Zack, he shot him a nasty glare.

It was April's turn next. She made her way alone, because Lorelai had insisted that she be part of the wedding party; however Luke did not want to find another man to be her partner – and she was too old to be a flower girl. So they had settled on her being a lonely bridesmaid, which had suited Luke just fine. And now, Luke could hardly believe his eyes as his daughter approached. Gone was the first nerdy, helmet head vision he had of his daughter, and instead he saw the beautiful woman she was becoming. He smiled softly at her as she took her spot before Sookie.

The guests were turning around in their seats now, aware that the bride was soon to come. They caught a clear view of Rory stepping into the center of the doors, and saw her disappear a second later. She had gone to her mother to give her a quick kiss and whisper a 'Go get him Mom.' She returned a few moments later, all smiles and excitement, and took her first step toward the altar.

It was too bad that everyone had their eyes on the maid of honour, a vision in the deepest blue because they would have surely enjoyed watching the best man at that moment. Sure Jess had already seen Rory in the dress, had in fact zipped her up, but this… now… it was different. She was still beautiful, but… the way her hair, done in soft waves framed her face; the way her blue eyes captured his and sent rolls of heat and desire coursing through him; the way her pink lips, so tender and full were set in a charming smile. He could feel his sweaty palms and was pretty sure his pupils were dilated.

Just then, when Rory was a couple steps away, Luke turned to his nephew and smirked, "Why don't you close your mouth. I can see some drool starting to fall."

Jess glared at him, breaking eye contact with Rory, who instead of walking to her spot opposite Jess, she went up to Luke and kissed him on his cheek.

"I'm so happy, and so proud of you both," she relayed to her soon to be step-father.

Luke returned the gesture and squeezed her arm, momentarily forgetting he was standing before a crowd and did not partake in public displays of affection.

And exactly when Rory stopped moving in her place before April, the music changed, signaling Lorelai's cue to enter.

Jess and Rory forgot about the other as they, along with everyone else focused on the bride, who had just entered the church, accompanied by her parents on either side, who were both giving her away. But they might as well have been invisible, since neither the bride nor groom seemed aware that others were in the sanctuary with them. Lorelai could barely contain her happiness; her smile stretched wide, her eyes spilling with glee. Luke, despite his large smile and joyful eyes, looked much more composed and dignified than his soon to be wife. Perhaps it was the absence of the baseball cap.

As Lorelai reached the foot of the altar, and kissed her parents, Jess took the opportunity to lean into Luke and retort, "Now whose drooling?"

But Luke was too busy to send him a scowl as Richard had just taken his hand and placed Lorelai's in it.

The unusual perfection of the day didn't go unnoticed by Rory. Weddings were usually always accompanied by fighting relations, unexpected mishaps, overflowing tears and childish tantrums - if not all of the above, at least one. But this one, Rory mused, watching Luke and Lorelai join their right hands as the celebrant told them to state their vows, this one was almost borderline, cheesy, fairytale perfection. And as she heard Luke solemnly swear to always love and honour Lorelai, though sickness and health, for rich and for poor, till death do them part, she figured this perfection was just fine. After all, the couple who had now successfully exchanged vows, deserved nothing less – especially after all they had been through.

The celebrant asked for the rings, which Jess dutifully produced: two matching, plain white gold bands, with the date and their initials engraved on the inside. Luke took the smaller of the two, and slid it onto Lorelai's finger while he professed his love and fidelity that the ring symbolized. Lorelai reciprocated the act, and punctuated hers with a small wink, that sent Luke smiling. Then the priest was telling them that they could kiss, which the couple was only too happy to oblige, sharing a sweet, chaste kiss that hinted of much more to come. And before they knew it the celebrant was looking out toward the crowd and saying, "It gives me great pleasure to introduce the newly-weds: Mr. and Mrs. Luke and Lorelai Danes."

There were loud cheers and whistling from everyone in Stars Hollow. It had taken more than enough of years for those two to make it to the altar, and the applause was mixed with as much relief as joy.

Luke, Lorelai, Rory and Jess spent the next couple of minutes signing papers, the act being prolonged by Emily insisting the photographer capture it all. And after it had been made official by law, Lorelai eagerly took her bouquet from Rory, pumped her hand in the air happily, and walked with her husband toward the doors of the church.

They were followed by the rest of the wedding party, all affected by Lorelai's infectious demeanor.

"They're happy," Jess stated simply, hands in his pockets as he walked Rory out behind his uncle and… _aunt_.

Rory nodded the affirmative, her eyes sparkling as he met his. This time she wasn't angry at him and she mentally documented every moment – from his handsome appearance in that tux, to the way his arm flexed when she squeezed it.

"You're happy," Jess looked at her.

"So are you."

"You're proud of them."

"So are you."

"You were checking me out," he smirked.

"So were you," she gave back.

"You're beautiful," he admitted seriously, and at the same time hoping to catch a compliment from her preprogrammed answers.

She took in the genuine compliment, and as they reached the end of the aisle and the doors, she smiled playfully and grazed his cheek with her lips, murmurring a "Thank you."

And with a cheeky grin, she raced off to congratulate her mom and new father.

"Now that's just not fair," Jess called after her in mock dismay.

* * *

**A/N: Well? Thoughts? I'm a bit rustic, after not having written in a long time. Since this chapter and the last, I've placed second at an international business competition, travelled to Montreal with my friends, turned 18, graduated highschool, organized a Relay for Life at my old highschool, moved houses. So like I said before - if this chapter is just too fluffy, its a genuine relection of my status right now. **

**I promise - well how about I hope - that this will be finished before the end of this month. Because I really do want to complete this fic before I start university. I want this fic to be a part of my highschool life. So that's a huge incentive for me to get this done. **

**And like I said before, only one more chapter left (unless you want an epilogue?), which takes place at the reception. I had initally planned to include that in here too, but then you'd be reading a 7000 + word chapter. **

**Right... so I'll stop now, and allow you the opportunity of reviewing... please? Makes me happy:D**

**fishyfin1**


	13. Shape of my Heart

**Disclaimer: Nothing yet.**

**A/N: So this is it. After all this time, after all I've put you guys through, after sticking w/ me for the past THREE years - this is finally DONE!**** Be warned this chapter is extra long, because there was a lot I had to fit in here, so hope you enjoy reading it! **

* * *

Jess stood aside under a shady tree watching the newly married couple pose for their pictures. Emily had once again asserted her power as mother of the bride and insisted on being in charge of pictures.

Which meant Jess was stuck outside on a beautiful sunny day, in a three piece suit, held captive by Emily Gilmore. After they had spent twenty minutes taking pictures of the wedding party, with Emily ordering people to change spots and turn various body parts at uncomfortable angles, Jess had dared murmur to April who had been standing beside him, "If we go at this any longer, she'll run out of ways for us to stand. We'll soon be dancing on our heads to please her."

Unluckily for him, Emily's sharp ears had picked up his complaint, and she rounded down on him, "Is this your wedding?"

Jess glared at her sulkily, "No."

"Is it your daughter's wedding?" She asked with dangerous politeness, her lips pressed together in a thin line.

"No," Jess replied taking miniscule steps back.

"Well then you can just stand by that tree while we take our pictures and keep your opinions to yourself young man. Why Lorelai allowed you to be a part of this wedding I will never know."

And so Jess was banished to the corner for which he was extremely grateful for. He would have left, but Emily had specifically mentioned that she wanted individual pictures of each couple of the wedding party and although he would never admit to it, he was too frightened of the eldest Gilmore woman to disobey.

But he wasn't alone for too long as Lorelai joined him soon after seeking the shade of the tree while Sookie and Kirk were taking their turn in front of the camera.

"My mother scare you?" Lorelai questioned amiably.

"No," Jess replied shortly.

"You don't have to lie to me," she whispered conspiringly, "You, me – we're in this together. She doesn't like us."

Jess studied Lorelai out of the corner of his eye as she delicately wiped an imaginary drop of sweat of her brow. He saw her watching Luke talk to April not too far off, her blank expression badly concealing her happiness.

"It's the way she talks to you," he finally relented, confessing his fears.

Lorelai blinked away the moment's silence and grinned at him. "Like you're a piece of gum stuck under her shoe. Oh, I know."

"With that condescending tone," Jess added.

He spoke up again after a couple of minutes of quiet, "And the way I see her looking at me."

"Like you're some kinda a freak?"

"Please don't sing."

"I wasn't going to." She started laughing, "Wait till I tell Rory that you got a Britney reference."

He just ignored her and chose instead to watch Rory who was currently beside her grandfather.

"You know, Rory loves her too much to spend time mocking her, and Luke just sticks to his occasional rants. But you…" she gave him a delighted look, "You joined me in Emily bashing. I respect you."

Jess smirked and nodded his thanks just as Emily spoke out, "Okay, Lorelai and Luke, with your best man and maid-of-honour."

"Want to see how long we can pretend to ignore her," Lorelai dared.

"Is it safe?" he asked warily.

"For me, today? Yeah. For you…," she trailed off, conspicuously sliding a finger across her throat.

Jess sighed, walking away from the shade, "Might as well go. You can't keep your husband waiting."

"My husband," she skipped along with him dreamily, "Got such a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

Jess just shook his head. "Congratulations, by the way," he wished sincerely.

All playfulness aside, she stopped and looked at him. "Thanks," she said warmly.

He smiled and followed her to Luke watching as she placed a quick kiss to his cheek.

"Now Lorelai," Emily chided, "You're getting lipstick all over him."

"Can't have that, can we?" Jess' sarcastic voice whispered.

Emily didn't bother wasting words on him this time; rather she shot him one of her special death glares.

They took their picture, Rory, Lorelai, Luke and Jess, and that quickly turned into a family picture with April being added, followed by Liz, TJ and Doula. Then the Gilmore's needed one of their own. Within the next hour they had exhausted every possible combination and Jess could've sworn that every member of Stars Hollow had been photographed.

"How are you putting up with this?" he asked his uncle who had been in practically every frame, genuine admiration in his voice.

"I'm trying not to think about it," Luke revealed obvious boredom and fatigue in his tone. "But I _will_ shoot someone if they ever point another camera at me."

Once again, Emily's words rang out, "I think we're done folks," she beamed at the last remaining people – the rest had already headed back to the town square to prepare for the reception.

Luke and Jess let out identical sighs of relief, when Richard spoke up, "Not so fast Emily, you're still missing one more."

"What? That can't be possible," she turned to her husband, "I made sure we covered everyone."

"Yes, yes," he waved away her disbelief, "But while you were taking pictures of the wedding party, you had sent that poor lad, what's his name," he looked around absent mindedly, "-ah yes, Jess, to that tree. And in doing so, you missed a picture of the best man and maid of honour."

"That can't be true," Emily snapped looking around for assurance.

"Oh, it's true Mother," Lorelai agreed in mock graveness, shooting Jess a smirk.

"Rory?" Emily turned to the only person she could trust.

She smiled sympathetically at her grandmother, "I'm sorry grandma. But I'm sure Jess won't mind if we miss out on this photo."

"Nonsense, it won't take long at all. How about we take this one under the tree? Since that boy is so fond of it."

Jess didn't need any instructions. He grudgingly waited for Rory to join him under the tree, offered her his arm and angled his body toward hers. She slipped her arm through his, her fingers finding their home on his bicep, turning her body into his.

The photographer nodded in approval and counted off, ending with a flash.

But they knew better than to think it was done. Sure enough Emily's reproaches reached their ears, "Oh, for god's sake Jess, fix that tie."

With his free hand he obeyed, shifting his tie about, quite unsure where its proper position was supposed to be.

"Rory?" Emily asked exasperated.

"Yes grandma," she laughed and turned to Jess, "Hold my bouquet."

He took it, meeting her dancing blue eyes, brought out by the colour of her dress. He loved the way she looked, framed by the greenness of the tree and grass, the sun lighting her hair, her face glowing as the wind gently rippled through her brown tendrils. He rolled his eyes: this woman was turning him into a horrible, cheese producing poet.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing."

She shrugged lightly, her fingers on his tie and gently moving it about. He noticed she was taking an unnecessarily long time, so he tried again.

"Rory."

"Hm…" she looked up at him, locking her gaze with his, her hands resting on the black silk of his tie.

"You're beautiful."

She smiled broadly, but still wouldn't give him what he wanted, "Thanks"

Looking on from beside the photographer, Emily ordered softly, "Take a picture now."

The photographer captured the moment, and then another of Jess brushing aside a strand of Rory's hair, after Emily gave him a sharp nudge.

"They look good together, don't they?" Lorelai asked Luke, they too watching from the side.

"Yeah, they do."

* * *

They had successfully made it back to the town square after stopping by the Dragonfly for a light snack and a chance to freshen up. Now as they gathered before Luke's they had a clear view of the transformed town center. The trees sparkled with lights that cast a faint glow on the scene, combined with the warm tones of the setting sun. A light breeze had started up, thankfully cooling the day and causing the flower petals on the many table centerpieces and decorations to flutter lazily. The chairs and tables were no ordinary lawn furniture, but sturdy pieces that Emily had gotten delivered from a banquet hall for the night. They tables were draped in an expensive white linen, and the chairs were covered with a similar navy coloured material tied elegantly at the back. Blue dust glittered invitingly at each table where guests had already gathered, and were idly talking amongst themselves, playing with their name cards of ivory card paper.

"Wow Mom, you really outdid yourself," Lorelai praised making her way up to the long table reserved for the wedding party.

Luke echoed her words in thanks, joining Lorelai at the table. As much as he was enjoying the day, he would be glad when this day was over and he no longer had to be the center of attention.

The guests spotting the married couple and their posse, stood up with cheers, applause and a few whistles and catcalls, courtesy of Babette and Miss Patty.

"Go on sugar," Babette yelled to Lorelai in her scratchy voice, "Pinch his butt. You're married now, and we all want to see that happen."

Lorelai winked at her, not bothering to be discreet, she reached over and gave Luke's behind a choicest pinch. Before he could register what Babette had said, Luke felt his wife's fingers squeezing his flesh – in public. The horror settled on his face and he gladly sank into his seat as the cheers grew louder.

Miss Patty sighed dreamily, "Oh to be married to that hunk of meat."

Feeling it was time to save Luke from any more of her mother's antics, Rory stood up, reached for the microphone, acting as the unofficial MC, and cleared her throat and greeted the guests, "On behalf of Mom and Luke, I'd like to thank everyone for coming. I know it means a lot to them to be sharing this day with you. They wouldn't be here if it wasn't for this town and its people."

She paused smiling at her mother and then continued her with her toast, "I'll never forget the day when Mom came home with a coffee cup in one hand and a danish in the other. There I was, a kid with an innocent system functioning without coffee, when mom thrust a take-out cup that had 'Luke's' written on it, into my face, declaring that she'd just tasted the best coffee in the world. She then went on to officially announce that we were going to become regular customers of this new diner that she had found. And then she continued to recount how she had met the grumpiest, but in her words, the sexiest man with gorgeous blue eyes, who owned the diner. She told me how charming she had been, how this man was already falling for her, and how within a week she'd have him eating out of her hand and taking her out on a date. Well, obviously that didn't happen so soon, but what did happen was something much more beautiful. While I became addicted to coffee, I watched Mom and Luke become addicted to each other. It didn't take long for them to become friends – best friends – and for Luke to become a staple character in our lives. I've watched their relationship, their friendship grow and blossom to this deep, pure love. I watched Mom go from one guy to the next, but at the end of the day she always came back to Luke."

Rory stopped for a moment, her eyes shining with unshed tears, directly addressing Luke and Lorelai, "It hit me one day when I was sixteen, after a Friday night dinner, when it was just the three of us. We were drinking coffee and eating pie, and Luke was listening to Mom rant about Grandma. It was then that I realized I had started thinking of Luke as part of our family. That the three of us were a mother, father and daughter."

She let a couple of tears fall, and she wiped them away speaking through a watery laugh, "And now it's come true."

She raised her glass of champagne, "To Mom and Luke."

As everyone drank and Rory returned to her seat, Lorelai reached over and squeezed her daughter's hand, "You did it, you made Luke cry."

"I am not crying," Luke contradicted gruffly, but there was no denying the redness of his eyes. "Hey Rory, you know I love you too, right?"

Rory nodded, smiling brightly. Lorelai watched the quiet exchange her eyes matching Luke's. She cleared her throat suddenly, "Okay, no more tears. We can't have my mascara running. Besides, we have to listen to Jess now."

Jess groaned. Luke had warned him about the speech when he had asked him to be the best man, and Jess was hoping that they had forgotten about it. Apparently there would be no such luck. So he trudged his way to the microphone and took it in his hand. He sighed and began.

"I was sincerely hoping that Lorelai would forget," he spoke into the microphone, feeling extremely vulnerable and exposed.

"Oh sugar, anything to see that body of yours more clearly," Babette called from the crowd.

Jess had the decency to blush and plunged forward, "Right… so, um, most of you, if not all know Luke." He shuffled and scratched the back of his neck with his free hand, "You know what a decent guy he is. You know what a simple guy he is. There have never been many needs or wants in Luke's life, but once he knows he needs something, he'll make sure he gets it. Somewhere down the road he realized he not only wanted Lorelai but needed her too. Took him long enough, but he finally got her."

Jess smirked as Luke and Lorelai gave him identical eye rolls. "They deserve each other. Congratulations," he toasted, raising the mic into the air.

The wedding couple wasted no time with their thanks, allowing the guests to indulge in Sookie's delicious cooking. Jess leaned back, having polished off the chocolate on his plate, stomach pleasantly full after diner, and drank in the scene before him. Guests were mingling, the darkness had cushioned the night and there was buzz of merriment. He was broken out of his trance with a rather different buzz from the pocket of his pant. Reaching into the pocket, he pulled out Rory's cell. He clearly read 'New York Times' on the LED screen and swallowed the nervousness in his throat.

"Hello?" he answered the call.

"May I speak to Rory Gilmore? I'm calling on behalf of the Times; in regard to an interview she had last week," came the professional voice from the other end.

"Certainly," Jess got up to get Rory, knowing exactly where she was in the crowd for his eyes had been casually following her. He found her talking with Dean and Linsey and handed her the phone, effectively stopping their conversation. He registered the worry and anticipation in her eyes when she understood who was calling, but knew she needed to do this on her own. He watched her walk away to a secluded spot, then turned back to his teenage nemesis.

"Hey," he jerked his head in a semblance of an acknowledgement, pleased to find no hint of jealousy.

"They invited us. Luke and Lorelai. And Rory," Dean fumbled.

"That's good," Jess replied absentmindedly, more focused on trying to read Rory's body language.

There was a moment's silence when Linsey asked the question they had all been waiting for, "So are you and Rory together now?"

That brought Jess' attention back to the people in front of him, "No."

He simply stared down the two, before feeling pity, "So you're married. Congrats."

"Thanks," Dean said awkwardly. Luckily for them, Daniella bounded up just then stretching out her hands to her father, who lifted her thankfully.

"Who are you?" she looked at Jess.

"Jess. Who are you?"

"I'm Daddy's daughter," she stated confidently.

"Oh," Jess merely raised his eyebrows at Dean and then frowned, lost again. Rory should have been done by now.

"He's being rude," Daniella stated simply to her father.

Jess smirked, "Like father, like daughter."

"Right," Linsey interrupted, hoping to prevent a teenage reenactment, "We're going to wish Luke and Lorelai. Tell Rory please. It was nice meeting you again Jess."

Jess nodded and turned around intending to go to Rory, only to find her running toward him, a large smile plastered onto her face. She reached him and threw her arms around his neck, speaking elatedly into his ear, "I got it! I got the job."

He hugged her fiercely, unable to contain his smile. "I hate to say it, but I told you so."

She laughed and kissed his cheek, "I have to tell Mom and Luke. And Lane and April and grandma and grandpa," she let go of him and ran away, hair bouncing in the wind.

"Honey," Miss Patty came up behind Jess, stroking his back lightly and making him jump, "I think _you_ need and want Rory. It's in the face, it says it all."

* * *

It was nearly 10 o'clock, and the party showed no signs of winding down. Hep Alien had belted out continuously for the past three hours, providing great music and leaving the guests with weary feet. There had been a second round of champagne as the town celebrated Rory's job offer, and Jess doubted anyone would be getting any sleep tonight. He had taken up a post in an abandoned seat off to the side, a happy change from the spot at the head table. He smiled as he saw his cousin coming toward him, but made no notion of moving.

"The DJ's taking over now," April informed sitting down beside Jess.

"Hm… Zack was getting tired. You could hear it."

"Well, three hours is a lot," Lane tiredly came up, defending her husband and took a seat with them.

They sat quietly, as the first notes of Shania Twain's _From this Moment_ floated out. "You should dance," April advised.

"Is this your subtle way of asking me to dance with you?"

"No, this is my subtle way of telling you to ask Rory."

"I don't dance."

"Neither does Luke, but he made an exception. Actually three – Lorelai, Rory and April," Lane chimed in.

"It's his wedding, he's obligated to," Jess retorted.

"And you're the best man. It's your obligation to never leave the maid of honour," April said.

"That's a lie."

"What is?" A new voice joined them.

"Nothing," Jess covered smoothly.

"He wants to dance with you," April offered.

"No, I don't," Jess reiterated.

"Ouch, that hurts," Rory faked pain, clutching her heart.

Jess stared at the three of them who were giggling now, "You planned this."

"Who? Us?" Rory faked mock innocence.

"Never," April swore with a straight face.

They broke out giggling again. Jess sighed maturely and shook his head. Rory snorted at his antics and quietly snuck her hand into his, "Dance with me," she murmured, staring into his eyes. She got up, hand still in his, gazes still locked, walking backward toward the dance floor. Her hand dragged along his fingers and touched the air as she walked further away from Jess, who sat still in his chair. He watched her lick her lips, and then slowly bite down on the lower, fuller one, her arm still outstretched, and waiting for his. She was trying to seduce him to get him to dance with her, and it was working.

"You're going to let _that_ walk away," April asked incredulously breaking his thoughts. He took the time to glare at his cousin, and then got up and walked to Rory. As he took her hand, he saw her shoot a smirk and a wink at April and Lane.

"You are incorrigible," he grumbled, allowing Rory to lead him to the dance floor.

"Oh stop pretending like you're not going to enjoy this," she teased, placing her on his shoulder. "Besides, half the song is already over."

He muttered something incoherent and pulled Rory closer to him, eliminating any space between their bodies. He listened to her chatter away about the job and how it was so close to home; how great the pay way; how if she proved herself within a year, she could be writing about the war, perhaps even travelling so she could report from the site. He squeezed her gently, when she finally stopped for breath, and they allowed themselves to listen to the swell of the music and Shania hit the high notes.

"Want to twirl?" Jess' breath washed over her ear.

He felt her hair gently tickle his skin as she nodded, and he spun her around on his finger. She laughed as her dress flared around her, and she landed back in his arms, both of hers around his neck.

"I feel like I'm two again," she smiled.

He played with the ends of her hair in response, tightening his hold on her as they gently swayed, aware only a few more notes were left on the song.

"Jess."

He met her eyes questioningly. They burned right through him, and he felt his skin heating up.

"You're beautiful."

He merely stared at her, a small smile playing on his lips as the song died down. Part of him wanted to crow in victory, but the other, bigger part, couldn't break the intensity of the moment.

"I can't believe you got Jess onto the dance floor!" Lorelai interrupted, stopping beside them, Luke by her side.

Rory glared at her mother, "And you say Luke's timing sucks."

* * *

It was nearing one now, and the guests were either drunk, exhausted or had already gone home. Emily had ordered the hired help to start cleaning up, and an overbearingly energetic Lorelai had shouted out her goodnight, dragging Luke with her back to the Crap Shack. April had informed Jess and Rory that she was heading back to the apartment, not soon after Lane and Zach had gone home.

Which left Rory and Jess.

"I don't want this night to end," Rory confided, poking her foot into the grass, "It's been so perfect."

Jess grinned, feeling suddenly awake, "What do you have in mind?"

She shrugged, "Anything. But I must warn you, our options are limited because there is not much I can do in these heels. My feet are killing me."

"Well then milady," Jess bowed before her, twirling his hand in a manner that no one else would ever have the opportunity of witnessing, "Your wish is my command."

"I think you're spending too much time with TJ," Rory laughed as Jess turned his back toward her, crouching down.

"I am but your noble steed," he sighed dramatically waiting for Rory, who jumped onto his back and snaked her arms around his neck, while he secured her legs at his hips.

"First you twirl me and now a piggy-back ride," Rory commented, "I must spend more time with you."

"It's only because I spend too much time with Doula."

"Well you're my horse now. Giddy up," Rory called, urging Jess to speed up. He gladly obliged, picking up the pace and running from the town square, and bumping into a drunken Taylor.

The town mayor glared at the two and slurred, "Hooligans. Whenever you are in this town it becomes a menace. Galloping like you're little fools. Really Ror- ror- roy," he struggled, "I thought more highly of you."

"Sorry Taylor," Rory apologized meekly. But her apology fell on deaf ears as Taylor had already straggled off half way through his reprimand.

"Want to decorate his shop with toilet paper?" Jess asked casually.

"He'll know it was you. Taylor has a spidey sense when it comes to you. We have to think of something more discreet. That involves a black tux, sunglasses and introducing yourself as Mariano, Jess Mariano."

"I'll leave that up to you. I'll stick to good old fashioned playing hooky."

"Fine," Rory relented, as she rested her chin against his head. "Are we going to the bridge?" she asked lazily.

"Yeah," he confirmed, carrying her in silence.

Once they reached the bridge, he set her down gently and gazed at the water lit by the moonlight.

"It's so pretty here," she breathed, "So calm and peaceful."

He nodded, not wasting any words. They both sat down, feet dangling over, listening to the gentle rustling of the leaves.

"I was attacked by a swan."

"What?" she asked.

"A swan. That night I showed up late to dinner with Emily." He didn't know why he was telling her this.

"But you said-"

He cut her off, "I lied. I couldn't bear to tell you the truth. You'd laugh."

"Wait," she said, trying to understand, "You're telling me you showed up late that night, with a black eye that a _swan_ gave you?"

"Yeah."

"A swan – white bird, really beautiful and dainty."

He snorted, "Not so beautiful and definitely not dainty."

"A swan attacked you!" Rory burst out laughing, doubling over, and finally comprehending what Jess was saying. "Did it think you were the ugly duckling?"

"Yes, how funny. Laugh at my pain," Jess said drily, but he couldn't help smiling too.

"Why are you telling me this now," she asked, after managing to catch her breath.

He shrugged, "I don't know. It happened here – figured now is better than never."

"Well thank you," she said, slipping her arm through his and laying her head against his shoulder.

She looked at him after a couple of minutes of silence, a devilish grin on her face, "Want to see if the swan's still there?"

He looked at her questioningly.

She got up, hands on her hips, "I want to go for a swim."

He appraised her warily, "Rory, are you crazy? Maybe I should take you home. I think April's waiting for us."

She waved him off, "It'll be fun. No one's out, it'll just be you and me."

Jess couldn't deny the shiver that ran down his body at the prospect of that.

"I could get Luke to push you in again," Rory offered.

"I don't see why I keep coming back here when there are so many unpleasant memories associated with this bridge."

"Well I'm going in," Rory said stubbornly, having already made up her mind. She reached behind her to unhook the dress and untie the strings at the nape of her neck.

"Rory…" Jess tried again half-heartedly, unable to take his eyes off her actions. He noticed, for the second time in the day, Rory turning on a sexy display for him. He watched her unzip the back of her dress and pull the material down, stepping out of the pool of blue silk at her feet. He found he was suddenly unable to speak or breathe through the dryness in his throat as he drank in the sight of Rory in a black strapless bra and matching panties. It was taking all of his self-control not to reach out and touch her.

"You would have never done this when you were seventeen."

"I'm not seventeen anymore," she grinned, and with those last words, she jumped into the water. It wasn't deep, stopping at her shoulders, but it was pleasant.

"Come in," Rory tried again, gently splashing Jess.

He shook his head, quite unsure why he wasn't joining her, landing on the fact that he had gone crazy. He watched her lazily float away and then swim back to him.

He watched her reach the bridge and climb back onto it.

"You've had too much to drink," he swallowed as she kneeled beside him.

She rolled her eyes, "Barely anything. Quit being such a spoil sport."

He watched her hands reach up to the buttons on his shirt, and begin to undo them.

"Rory…" he tried weakly.

"Stop me if you really want to," she met his eyes.

He didn't say anything.

He felt her remove his shirt from his pants, but couldn't tear his eyes away from hers. He felt her hands brush against his chest as she took the white fabric off his shoulders. He felt his heart beat faster and he saw her pupils darken.

"You going to take your pants off yourself?" she asked her voice barely above her whisper.

He nodded, too afraid to let her venture so far.

She tore her eyes away and leapt back into the water, "I'm waiting."

He took off the pants of his tux, leaving him in black boxers, never taking his eyes off her retreating figure.

And then he stepped into the water with her.

"Catch me," Rory laughed, splashing him and swimming away.

"It's on Gilmore," Jess said, cleanly cutting through the water as he swam after her.

It didn't take him long to catch up with her, owed to the simple fact that she never participated in any sport. He grabbed onto her foot which was kicking furiously in front of his face as she tried to get away.

"So does this mean you're 'it' now?" he asked, smirking at her easy capture.

"Something like that," she glinted playfully.

And with that he was off, moving toward the bridge. Luckily for Rory, the bridge acted as her advocate, blocking Jess' path since he had no intention of swimming under it. So he waited until she neared, and ducked under the water.

Rory stopped where she was, having lost sight of Jess and looked around hopelessly. She didn't have to wait for too long, because he popped up behind her and tapped her shoulder.

"Looking for me?"

She turned around, hair clinging to her face and a smile spread across her features.

"That's not fair."

"What isn't?" Jess asked innocently, taking a step forward so that Rory could see the water droplets clinging to his lashes.

And then her eyes met his and suddenly the atmosphere changed. The playfulness had gone, leaving in its wake a raw sexual tension that warmed both their bodies to the core.

"Hey," he whispered, his hand making its way under the water and finding her waist, gently creating circles on her bare skin, daring to skim the edge of her panties.

"Hey," she breathed back, placing her palms on his chest taking her time to feel its contours and hardness.

His other hand left the water and gently brushed back a wet strand of her hair and then cradled her face.

"Rory…"

She couldn't leave his eyes even if she wanted to, the emotions swirling in them deepening the immensity of the moment.

"So here we are," she murmured, taking another step toward him, pressing her body against his so that the little water that had been between them, teasing their bare skin was now gone. She could feel him everywhere, and was still left wanting more. She heard the sharp intake of his breath and saw the raw darkness of his eyes that sent a wave of heat running through her body.

"Yeah, here we are."

And then he used his hand to gently pull her face closer to his and his lips were on hers. She wrapped her arms around him, as she kissed him back, feeling the softness of his lips and the hard planes of his body. He kissed her hungrily, teeth grazing her lips, his tongue probing, desperately trying to convey through his actions how much he loved her.

She got the message, opening her mouth to his, burying her hands in his wet hair, wrapping her legs around his hips, feeling the water envelope them.

They broke apart, gasping for air, chests heaving in unison as Jess ran his arms down her body, one hand cupping her bottom, pushing her into him, while the other got tangled in her hair.

"I don't ever want to let you go," Jess confessed, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"I don't ever want to leave," Rory reassured, kissing him back.

"You and me. Forever," he laid it out.

"No messing it up this time," she added.

"Good," he smiled, "Now that we're on the same page," he lifted her out of the water and joined her on the bridge. "April's at home, and I really doubt we want to be in the same place as your mom and Luke right now…" he trailed off, capturing her lips and lowering her down onto the bridge.

She giggled at his train of thought, which was soon stopped, only to be replaced by her low moans as he showed her just what forever had in store for them.

* * *

**A/N: So there you go! What did you guys think? I really enjoyed the last scenes and I hope the speeches weren't too long or boring, because I did have fun writing them. **

**I just want to say THANK YOU to everyone who has either reviewed this story, 'favourated' it, or put it on your alerts. It has meant the world to me and I'm just glad that I have been able to write for one of my favourite couples of all time. **

**I would also like to point out that I did update at the time I said I would. I'm leaving for uni in two days and I finished _He'll be the One_ just in time for it :D **

**Um... what else? I doubt I'll be writing an epilogue because I like this ending, and if I ever want to write one, I might just post it as a one-shot. Thus for now, this story is COMPLETE! **

**Once again thank you, and please review! Rory and Jess forever! **

**fishyfin1**


End file.
